Through Music
by lisiegirl327
Summary: All human love story. Bella&Edward. Starcrossed lovers. She sings about him, he hears the words but misses the meaning. She loves him & he, her. Both are too blind to see. Will her final song get through to him? "Live life through music, I do" COMPLETE RR
1. Teardrops on my Guitar

**This is my newest story. It is a songfic sort of. It uses Taylor Swift songs. I repeat, all songs are Taylor Swift's not mine. Disclaimer I do not own Taylor Swift or Twilight.**

I strummed the last notes on my guitar. Another song finished. I wrote down the very last part in my song book. This one was about Drew, well… _him._

Let's start from the beginning. My name is Bella Swan and I am 18 years old. I am a senior at Forks High School is Washington. I have lived here for 5 years, since my parents divorced and I decided to live with my dad in the rainy town of Forks. I met a lot of nice people and have to admit I am popular. My best friends are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Also Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley. I had long, brown shiny straight hair and big chocolate brown eyes and was pale. Alice was small, pixie like, with short black hair and grey eyes. Rose was tall with wavy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. We all had pretty hot bodies. Angela and Jess were our other friends. Angela had shoulder length light brown hair and hazel eyes while Jess had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. They were pretty too. Rose, Alice and I were the head of the school girls wise and Jess and Angela are next because they are our friends. Not our best friends, but friends none the less.

All of them had boyfriends. Well, I shouldn't even call m that. They were more like other halves. Each of them is complete. Their boyfriends just so happen to be the head of the school for boys. Alice was with Jasper Whitlock, my very first friend here and my next door neighbor. He has blonde curly hair and dark brown eyes. Rose is with Emmet McCarty. He is the big brother I never had. He has dark brown almost black hair and honey colored eyes. He is huge! He has so many muscles that he looks really scary but he is our teddy bear. Angela is with Ben Cheney. They have been together since freshman year. Ben is small like Angela and has dark hair and dull hazel eyes. And finally, Jess is with Mike Newton. He liked me for the longest time, but then I told him to back off and ask Jess out because she so liked him. Since then they have both been grateful to me. Mike has a baby face, blonde spiked hair and light blue eyes. I love them all.

But I really love _him. _I am in love with him. I have been since sophomore year. I always had a crush on him since 7th grade when I got here. But I noticed I loved him when I was 16. He has bronze hair, the most unusual shade and amazing green eyes. I always get lost in them. They are like sparkling emeralds. He is about 6' 1" and lean, but not too skinny. He has the perfect amount of muscle. He is pale like me too. His name is Edward Cullen. He is Alice's brother. He is my best guy friend. We share everything, well except the fact that I am in love with him. The thing I love most about my friends is that we are all the same age and go to the same school.

Edward is the topic of all my songs.

I am a singer. That is one of the reasons I am popular. I have an amazing voice, not to be modest. I can also play guitar and piano. I have been writing songs since I was 12, and they have been getting better. Since I was 16, all my songs have been love songs. All about Edward. But I never use his name, I make up one. I also never use the name of someone at our school either.

I perform my songs at school, at town events and was even in a movie as a performer at a club. I have done a few demos, but I like my life and don't want to be famous just yet. I have written about 10 songs about Edward. All of my friends except him know. Even Em and Jazz know. Everyone knows except him, and I don't plan on telling him. Not now at least.

I titled this song "Tear drops on my Guitar". I was the only one in my group without someone. Edward was now going out with Tanya Denali. Joy.

No one in our group liked her. She was a snobby bitch and didn't even appreciate Edward, only his looks, popularity and money. I hate her, and I am pretty sure everyone else but Edward does too. I can tell he doesn't like her that much, but I don't know what's wrong with him, he should just break up with her. I mean duh.

But it's not my life and I'm not with him, he doesn't even like me so I can't do anything about it. Just act happy for him I guess. Key word, act.

(next day)

Today was Friday and I was performing at the school dance, again. I was doing 3 songs tonight, including Teardrops.

Alice and Rose came over after school to get ready together. Alice was wearing a purple halter dress with black leggings and purple heels. Rose was wearing black skinny jeans and a red blouse with white sandals. I was wearing a dark blue sweater dress with black tights and black flats. It was January, so it was cold. And the dance was semi-formal. We all did each other's makeup and hair then we were ready to go. After putting my guitar in the car, of course.

I told Alice and Rose about my new song, and they thought it was great. They have been trying to drop hints to Edward since we were 16, but he's either not getting them or just ignoring them. I guess he really doesn't like me like that.

We got to the school by 6:45 and the dance started at 7. I was to go on at 7:30. I got everything set up and I was ready when people started coming in. Our group minus Edward got a table. Everyone started dancing. Emmet took Alice and was lifting up like crazy because she was so small, Jasper took Rose, Ben asked me, and Mike took Angela. Jess sat out for this time. After a few songs, I was called up to the stage by Eric Yorkie. He was kind of dorky and really liked me.

"Come on up our own star, Bella Swan!" He called into the mic. Everyone stopped dancing and cheered for me. I liked that. I walked up on stage and grabbed my guitar.

"Okay everyone. I have another new song tonight!" I said into the mic. They cheered. "This one is called Teardrops on my Guitar. Grab someone and love it up." Everyone smiled, but I didn't miss the sad ones my friends were giving me, knowing already. I shook my head slightly, and strummed the guitar.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

I smiled as everyone yelled and clapped for me. I changed it up a bit, playing a fast happy song, and a crowd favorite. Once I was done, I was met with hugs from my friends. I saw the looks they were giving me though. The 'just tell him gosh' look. Then he walked up. With her.

She was wearing a short black skirt, so short that you could probably see her underwear when she bent over, and a tight bright pink tank top where her boobs stuck out. I saw Emmet and Rose roll their eyes and I barely refrained from rolling mine.

"Oh, you did good, Bailey." She said to me, well, she more like said it to Edward's chest where her head was.

"It's Bella. And thanks, I guess." I said to her in my 'whatever' voice. She rolled her eyes. Whatever bitch.

"Yeah you did a really good job tonight Bells. I loved the new song." Edward said trying to untangle himself from Tanya, but she wouldn't budge. He pried her arms from around him, and gave me an awkward one armed hug because she wouldn't let go. I pulled back and glanced at Alice and Jess, they looked annoyed. I stifled a laugh. I guess he would never know. Oh well.

**Next chapter up tonight! Reviews make me happy and I love them!!!!**


	2. Invisible

**Here is chapter 2! I don't own anything and never will!**

I awoke on Saturday morning in Alice's room, on the floor. Jess was next to me, Alice and Angie on Alice's bed and Rose on the couch. We came here after the dance. We crashed at around 11, and now here I am at 8am, the only one awake, I think.

I brushed through my hair once, and padded downstairs. I tiptoed by Carlisle and Esme's, their parents, room and Edward's room. I was pretty sure the boys were sleeping.

The downstairs was dark and empty. I walked through the kitchen to the music room. I sat down at the piano. This was Edward's baby. I was the only one allowed to touch it without him being there. I thanked god for that one write now, because I had a song brewing.

I grabbed a piece of notebook paper and wrote the title. "Invisible."

This song would be about how what Edward and I can have would be great, he just doesn't see me. To him I'm invisible. I know him better than anyone. Better than her. Tanya doesn't even care. She makes me so mad. Edward is a great person and she just isn't. She doesn't notice the little changes in him like I do. She doesn't see the way he looks at her. Edward doesn't see me wanting him, because he's too busy with her. He doesn't see the way I look at him when I sing, or how much he means to me. She doesn't see his eyes light up when he smiles.

That's it! That's perfect. When I was thinking my hands were flowing over the keys. And I got some really good lines. I played the beginning again and added some lyrics.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by_

That's perfect, I loved it already. I did it again and again until it sounded perfect. Next lines…

I got it.

_And you can't see me wanting you  
the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

I was so into this new song that I didn't hear the clapping behind me after I replayed that whole thing so far. I turned around and there was a tired looking Alice, Jasper, Emmet Esme, Rose and… Edward.

I gave them a questioning look.

"Edward heard you playing and wanted us to, too. So he woke us. But it's all good, I was almost awake." Alice smiled. I loved her.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked them.

"Only a little bit. Just enough to see how amazing you look all lost in the music and concentrated. You really are a great little sister Bells." Emmet said. I smiled at him. He was the best.

"Can you play it again?" Esme asked sweetly. I nodded and turned to face the piano again. I let my fingers follow their pattern. I played it again and they clapped. By this time, everyone was up. I smiled and they left the room. All except one.

"That was really amazing Bella." Edward said, sitting beside me on the bench. "It was so interesting to see you so into the music like that, concentrating on the beautiful sound coming from here," He touched my fingertips, "and here." His hand brushed my throat. "I loved that song. I can't wait to hear the whole thing."

"You will soon enough. I'll practice it during free period." I told him. Edward and I along with all our friends have free period right before the last class of the day. We all hang out in the auditorium with the other kids, and I usually practice there. The good thing is that Tanya isn't in that class.

He nodded. Then he realized, along with me that his hand was now on my shoulder and we were leaning to each other, whispering. I was too mesmerized by his eyes to notice. He pulled his hand back and stood up.

"Let's go get breakfast; I hear Esme is making pancakes." He said. I nodded. He offered me his hand. I took it and stood up. We danced out of the room together, laughing all the way into the kitchen. When we got in, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. My friends gave me an amused and alarmed look, and Esme looked happy. I knew why. They all thought I finally told him. I shook my head frowning, answering their questions. They must have thought when we came out smiling and laughing, holding hands, we were together. I saw that fire inside of his eyes that isn't there with Tanya. I don't think she has ever seen it, and I hope she never will. Another line for my song.

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gunna see the light  
No matter what you do_

Esme's face fell. She hated Tanya and knew I liked Edward. She along with everyone else it seemed, besides Edward, thought we were perfect together.

I was dropped off at my house by Jess, around noon. I took a quick shower and ran back to my room to continue my song. I had a keyboard in my room, it wasn't the same as the grand piano at the Cullen's house, but it was close enough. I played it over and over until more verses and the chorus came to me. It all went in my song book. It only took about 2 hours. Satisfied, I went downstairs to start dinner for Charlie.

Sunday went by in a blur, and then soon I was getting ready for school Monday morning. I slipped on a pair of light jeans and a red button up shirt that made me look curvier. I paired it with silver hoop earrings and red flip flops. I grabbed a breakfast bar and hopped into my car (a blue Audi) and drove off.

When I got to school I saw my group except Alice and Edward, were sitting at a bench outside. I joined them. They saw the look on my face.

"She has a new song again people!" Mike said laughing. I giggled and nodded.

They exclaimed they wanted to hear it during free period.

"So is it another about him?" Jess asked.

"About who?" Edward asked from behind us, with a scared looking Alice behind him.

"Oh, no one. Bella finished another song!" She said with a little too much enthusiasm. He let it go.

"Okay, I am expecting to hear it 5th period." He grinned. I grinned back. The bell rang and we started our day.

My first 3 classes and lunch went uneventful. Then it was free period.

I walked into the auditorium which now held about half the students on free period. They were doing homework or talking or both. I went up to the piano and sat down. Making sure I remembered the song. I did.

I grabbed the mic and got everyone's attention. I saw my friends heading to me.

"Hey guys its Bella again. I have another new song and I want you all to hear it." I said. They clapped. I sat down on the bench and began to play.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
When ever she walks by_

And you can't see me wanting you  
the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you  
Like I want too  
And You just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

Yeah,

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gunna see the light  
No matter what you do

And all I think about  
Is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you  
Like I want too  
And You just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile

They piano stopped, and cheers erupted.

"That was so beautiful!" Angie exclaimed as she hugged me. I got passed around from friend to friend. Then I reached him.

Edward wrapped me in a hug. "That was so worth the wait. It was great Bells." He whispered in my ear. I whispered back "Thanks" and pulled away before I got too into it. It was only a hug.

But I could swear I saw some hidden emotion in his eyes when we pulled apart. Something like longing or hope? I didn't know. But others were congratulating me and patting me on the back, so my attention drifted.

I almost thought for a second I was wrong and that he did like me. But then I saw him leaving with _her _and holding her hand. He didn't look as happy, but he wasn't doing anything about getting her hands off him.

I checked my status. No change. I was still invisible.

**There you go. I love this story and promise I won't give up on it. Love you all and review!**


	3. Hey Stephen

**I do not own anything!**

I yawned and stretched. Today was Saturday. Nine o'clock in the morning. The week had gone by really fast after I played my song in Monday. I have some lines for another song. Tomorrow night I am playing at a girl who goes to my school's sweet 16. Claire is really nice. I was really happy when she told me she wanted me to sing at her party.

The new song in my head would not be ready by tomorrow, but it will be by the dance next Friday. The town of forks always has a dance the last Friday of every month. The whole town basically goes. I have been performing there the last 3 years.

This song had a name in it. It should be "Hey Edward" but that would be too oblivious and weird. So it is now titled "Hey Stephen."

I think it's my new favorite song that I wrote. I love the whole idea. I picked up my guitar and started practicing again.

(skip to Friday at school)

This week was great. Claire's party went great and she was really happy. The rest of school went on as normal. Tanya was still being herself, Edward was still with her sadly and all of my friends were great. Everyone was going to the dance tonight. I just had free period. We were all jumping and going crazy. Next I had biology with Edward. This was the only class with just us two. I loved it. Plus we were lab partners.

I walked into Mr. Banner's class room and took my seat at the lab table in the back. Edward walked in a few seconds later. He smiled at me and sat down to my right.

"So Bella, do you have a new song for tonight?" he asked.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

"Did I hear it in free period?" He asked again.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' again, and smiled. "And you won't until tonight."

"So are you going with anyone?" He asked. Wow he was full of questions.

"Well, my dad's friend Billy's son is coming over before. He was going to drive me. We have been friends for a while. But you don't know him." I added.

He nodded, but looked a little upset. Soon, though, Mr. Banner called the class to order and all conversation stopped.

When the bell rang I was up and out of my seat very quickly. Rose was coming over today and we were getting ready together before Alice, Jasper and Emmet came by.

I ran out of the front doors and met Rose in the parking lot. We started chatting and drove to my house.

The dance was casual, but you had to look nice. I picked out a black mini skirt and teal top for me. The skirt had ruffles at the edge and went to mid thigh. The shirt was sleeveless. It had thick straps over the shoulders and a deep v-neck. The V was embroidered with little rhinestones. It gave me more cleavage and made my waist look really small. I was wearing teal heels.

Rose was in the same kind of get up as me. She was wearing a white mini skirt and a brown top. The top was a one shoulder thing with a gold bow around the bust. She was wearing white heels.

I added some curls to my hair and put on my makeup. Then we heard the rest of the gang downstairs. We all but ran downstairs to meet everyone. They all complimented us and we them. Then the doorbell rang.

_That must be Jacob._

I thought. I ran to the front door and opened it. It was Jacob. But he looked way different, a good different. He was taller than the last time I saw him. He had dark short hair and dark deep brown eyes. He was also very tanned and muscular. He was wearing a dark blue button up with jeans. He looked pretty nice.

"Hi Jake!" I said launching myself at him. He laughed and picked me up, swinging me around in his arms. I giggled. Yes, giggled. He put me down but we kept our arms around eachother. I had to look up to see him. Even though he was about a year or so younger than me, he looked mature.

"Hey Bella. You look amazing." He said to me. I blushed a little bit.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I winked at him and we both laughed. I heard a throat clearing behind us. I turned and saw all my friends with amused faces behind us.

"Um, guys, this is Jacob. He is my friend. He will be coming with us tonight." I told them. "Jake, this Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmet. My best friends." I motioned to each of them. I noticed we still had our arms around each other, so I broke free and went over to Alice. She gave me a 'what the hell' look and I rolled my eyes. The boys were talking about some sports thing now, and they looked like they were getting along. Good.

"Okay, let's go boys!" Rose called. Her and Emmet took Rose's M3 and the other four of us took Jake's Rabbit. I was in the front, and Alice and Jasper in the back.

We got to the hall where the dance was in record time. We all climbed out and Jake took his place next to me. We all walked in together and were greeted by basically everyone. Because it was such a small town, everybody knew everybody else. It was nice.

I was asked a lot if I was singing, and I smiled and answered yes to each question. Jake pulled me aside to a less crowded part of the room.

"So, Bella. I was wondering, when are you singing tonight?" He asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, but I'll tell you, why?"

"Well, see that girl over there?" he said, pointing to a girl standing about 20 feet away. "That's Leah Clearwater, and I kind of like her. I did like you a lot, but I see how you look at your friends, and at me. It's the same. I know you like someone else. Plus I love being your Jakey." He laughed. I smiled.

"Well, I am glad you like her. And thanks for telling me. I am sorry that I don't like you like that, its still Edward. And I am trying to get him to notice. I love being your best friend, and I will help you get Leah. She would be honored that you like her. You are a great person. I love you Jakey." I told him. Our noses were close and I was smiling. His was hugging me.

"I love you too Bellsy." He said to me, grinning. I pulled back just enough to kiss his cheek, he smiled and pulled me away from the corner.

We went back to my friends, now his too. Rose and Alice had disbelieving looks on their faces, having just witnessed what happened, but they had no idea. I shook my head, telling them it's not what they think. We continued talking until I was called on stage.

I walked up on stage with my guitar.

"Okay guys. First we are going to do a little something for the lovebirds." I winked at Jake. "Grab, your girl or guy, or ask someone new to dance. This is Love Story."

I began playing. I caught Jake's eye and smiled at him. He nodded and went over to Leah, asking her to dance. I guessed she said yes because they were spinning around together now. So were all of m friends with their partners. Where was Edward?

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

I finished and saw that Jake was hugging Leah. I smiled, good for him. He deserved it. I started playing my new song.

"Everyone, this is the newest song by me. I wrote it just recently. Hope you all like it. It's called 'Hey Stephen'." I said into the mic. They all cheered.

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you  
As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone._

'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same

'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights  
You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near  
and Shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you haha

'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

_if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

Myself, can't help myself  
I can't help myself.

Everyone was cheering and clapping. I really did love this song. I smiled at them and continued with my set.

**EPOV (FIRST ONE IN EPOV) ((YAY))**

I got to the dance with Tanya just after my sister and friends did. I saw Bella get out of a car next to a tall, about my size, tan boy with dark hair. She looked beautiful in her teal skirt and short skirt. I don't think I have ever seen her in a skirt that short going to a place in public, it must have been Alice or Rose. She was laughing and looked really happy. I am happy he's with her. Then why is there an ache in my chest?

I heard Tanya calling my name, saying that I never listened to her. I admit, I really didn't I didn't like her as much as I did when we started dating. No she is just annoying but I can't break her heart. Not now.

I briefly listened to her as we walked in. she went to her girlfriends that I didn't like, Laruen and Maya. I went to look for Bella.

I spotted her bright shirt, so I went over to it. But stopped dead in my tracks. She was against the wall with the dark skinned boy standing above her. She was smiling at him. He was saying something. He smile fell and she looked down. He ran his fingers through her hair and she looked back up. She started speaking to him. It couldn't catch it all, but I thought I saw her lips say "I love you." He said something back and she smiled then laughed a little. Then she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward?" Alice asked quietly. I turned to her, now noticing my fists were clenched and I was pissed.

"Who? How? Why?" I asked her, desperate.

"That's Jacob, a family friend, I don't think it means anything though, calm down." She said.

"Calm down? She just kissed someone else and I am pretty sure she said I love you to him. You want me to calm down?" I hissed.

"Edward! Get a grip, she is just his friend! And what do you care? Bella is happy. Who cares if she likes him?"

"I do!" I yelled.

"Why? Why now? Don't go saying he isn't good enough or whatever. You don't have a claim on her. You don't love her like he could. You have never paid enough attention to how Bella acts around someone she really likes to know that she doesn't like him. Everyone likes Jake, he is really nice. He is way better than your skank of a girlfriend who just so happens to be flirting with Justin now!" She yelled and stormed off. Ah she makes me so mad sometimes.

Why am I feeling this? I have Tanya. I shouldn't care what Bella likes and doesn't. Am I…jealous?

No! I am not. I have a girlfriend. Ah! Bella's is onstage now. She really looks amazingly beautiful. She was talking into the mic, but I was transfixed on her lips and body and didn't hear a word she said. I was lost in her amazing voice and eyes to understand the words.

She sang one song Love Story and I was captured by her once again. I noticed she was looking at someone. I followed her gaze and saw that Jacob kid, dancing with another girl. Bella didn't seem fazed. Maybe she really doesn't like him like that. But she kissed his cheek! Ah!

She then sang her new song, Hey Stephen. I listened to all the words carefully, it sounded like she was in love with the Stephen kid. I needed to find him and beat the crap out of him! What? Why did I think that? I have Tanya dammit! I shouldn't be feeling this about Bella. My heart is telling me I like her. But my head says I have a girlfriend. This should not be happening.

But it is.

**TaDa! Hope you liked it review if you loved it, or hated it, or liked it! Review anyway! And please please review cause I love reading them!!!!**

**REVIEW (the little button right below this 'I' iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)**


	4. Tied Together With a Smile

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! It is really long!**

The rest of the dance was great. I was congratulated by basically everyone for my new song. Jake also introduced me to Leah, whom he was going on a date with next Friday. I was happy for him, and her. They both were good people and deserved each other.

I hung out with Alice and Rose the rest of the night, and I still didn't see him. Maybe he didn't come tonight. What do I care? He has Tanya. I don't care about him anymore.

Aw who am I kidding, I am in freaking love with him, of course I care. Life can be so frustrating. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. Rose was driving me to her house and I was sleeping over. Then tomorrow we were meeting everyone at the mall. And by everyone that includes him, and her. Yay.

We stumbled in her house and up to her room. It was after midnight and we were definitely over tired. We got into her room and flopped on her bed.

"Bella, I saw Edward tonight. He looked torn and kind of upset. He saw the thing with you and Jake. I know you explained to the rest of us that it didn't mean anything, but he wasn't there and doesn't believe us." She told me, into her pillow.

"Why does he care? His girlfriend is a total slut and no one likes her, and I have been in love with him for 2 years! Yet he thinks he can get all mad and upset over me talking to a guy friend. Ah! He is so frustrating." I said exasperated.

She nodded in agreement and we changed and quickly fell asleep.

(next day)

The next morning, after Rose and I woke up, we ate a quick breakfast and got ready in her room. I wore light skinny jeans with a red and white striped tank top. Rose wore black capris and an orange short sleeved shirt. We slipped on flip flops and drove to the mall.

It was only about 11 o'clock when we pulled into the parking lot. We were at a strip mall in Port Angeles. Today was nice because it was actually sunny. So it was nice to walk outside. Everyone else wasn't coming until 12. We decided to walk around a bit. We were looking through cute little stores we would never go in with Alice, she would say that they were too cheap looking or that only blind people shop there. I told that to Rose as we stopped in front of a small overly decorated store. She laughed out loud, really loud and caught the attention of a group of guys by the fountain.

There were 3 of them, and they started walking towards us. Rose and I looked to them. They looked vaguely familiar. As they got closer we both gasped.

I ran to them, with Rose right behind me. I ran to the first guy, and jumped in his arms. Rose ran up to the one right behind him and jumped into his arms. The third just watched on laughing. We were then put down and passed from guy to guy. Once we hugged all of them we started talking.

"Alec, Matt, Tom we missed you guys!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah! We haven't even heard from you guys since last summer!" Rose said. I flinched a little.

"Sorry ladies, but we got caught up in the Seattle life style a bit. With college and parties and girls." Tom said suggestively. We laughed at him.

"I see. Maybe we should just leave then…" Rose trailed off.

"No! That's not what we meant. Those girls are nothing compared to you both, and Alice. You guys are amazing." Matt quickly covered. I noticed Alec hasn't said anything since I ran up and attacked him in my ferocious hug. I looked towards him. He was staring at me, smiling a little. I couldn't help but blush and smile back. The summer was coming back to me.

"So how have you guys been?" Matt asked.

"Good. We are so glad were graduating this year though. Can't wait to move out of Forks. But yeah, life has been good." Rose said. Speak for yourself honey.

"So… any guys?" Tom asked, shyly.

"Sorry, I am still with Emmet and hopefully will be forever." Rose said dreamily, we all 'awed' and she smacked my arm lightly.

"Alice is still with Jasper too." I added.

"Damn." Matt joked, snapping his finger dramatically.

"What about you Bella?" Alec spoke up for the first time.

I gazed into his dark blue eyes. "No one for me. I'm picky." I said, staring straight into his eyes. He chuckled a bit and smiled warmly at me. I smirked.

"So is anyone else coming?" Matt asked after our little moment.

"Yeah, the whole gang. Alice, Jazz, Em, Jess, Mike, Angie and Ben. Oh, and Edward and _Tanya." _Rose sneered her name.

"Who's Tanya?" Tom asked.

"Edward's new girlfriend. We all hate her though. I don't know why she is even coming today." Rose spoke with disgust.

"Oh, okay." The boys looked a little taken aback by Rose's tone. She realized it and smiled at them.

"Forget that. We have about 20 minutes before they get here. Let's do something!" She said.

We all agreed and started walking around the mall again. We went outside and sat at a table. We talked about basically everything. It felt like last summer all over again. The sunshine, the wind blowing, the easy conversation. Just me, Rose and the boys. It was easy. Nothing to worry about and no one to worry about. I liked it this way.

Matt checked his cell phone. "It's 11:50. Where are you supposed to meet them?" He asked.

"Um, by the west entrance." I answered.

"Well, let's get going then. We don't want to make them late." Tom said standing up.

"Um, Bella, do you want to take a walk with me. And talk a little?" Alec asked me, timidly. As if I would say no.

"Sure, I would like that." I said, almost shy. He was one of the only 2 people that made me blush and made me shy. Stupid boy.

Tom and Matt gave Alec nods in understanding and Rose raised her eyebrows at me, smiling. All three of them knew what this was about.

"We will catch up with you guys later. Have your cells on." Tom yelled to us as they walked away. I laughed a little at how they looked as they left us. A beautiful blonde with a model body, in between two tall dark and handsome guys. I shook my head, giggling a little.

"They make a funny group huh?" Alec asked. I nodded, smiling.

"We all do. But that's why we work so well together." I said, knowing I had just started our conversation that needed to happen. His smile fell a bit, and he turned his head, facing the wind.

In that position, with the wind blowing and the sun shining on his face, reminded me of last summer, the best summer of my life so far. His dirty blonde hair blowing back from his face, with his dark ocean blue eyes sparkling made me smile. So innocent and beautiful, like me, as he told me before.

"Alec, I just wanted to started by saying that last summer was the best summer of my life. And I think that most of that had to do with you." I said to him. He turned and faced me, and smiled softly. He reached his fingertips to my face and brushed my hair back.

"I couldn't agree more." He said. He dropped his hand from my face, instead taking my hand in his own. I didn't pull away. His touch brought comfort and happiness. And memories.

_Rose and I were going on vacation this summer together. My dad and her parents were taking us to Puget Sound for 3 weeks. Rose had some family there, and me and my dad needed to get away. We were so excited we got to go together. For 3 whole weeks!_

_Once we got there, we unpacked and I met Rose's family that lived there. My dad along with Mr. and Mrs. Hale were staying in the pool house with me and Rose. Rose and I were sharing a bedroom and bathroom, upstairs while the adults were downstairs. We had our own little apartment sort of. I loved it!_

_After we unpacked, we went to check out the beach. I was 17 and so was Rose. It was around 6 at night. The sun was setting over the ocean and it was beautiful. We stopped and stared at the horizon. We heard people come up behind us. Three very good looking boys. They were Tom, Matt and Alec. They lived here. They had just graduated high school and were going to move to Seattle for college. They were all 19, Tom being the youngest. Over the next week or so, we hung out with them all the time. At the time, Matt was going out with a girl named Lynn and Rose was with Emmet. Tom always flirted with me, but I knew he was kidding. I was drawn to Alec, and apparently he was to me. When I was with him, I forgot everything at home, even Edward, who I was still in love with, I thought. On the 10__th__ day we were there, he took me for a walk on the beach, and kissed me. Over the next 2 weeks, our relationship grew and we learned a lot about each other. I really liked him. The five of us grew really close. We were like a family. When the time came for Rose and I to leave, everyone including over parents were sad. My dad actually liked them. And he really liked Alec, even if he was his little girl's summer boyfriend. They came to enjoy the company of 'our boys' as we called them. We exchanged addresses and phone numbers, promising to stay in touch. Alec kissed me one last time and we drove the long drive home. _

_About 2 weeks later and we still hadn't heard anything from the boys. Rose, Emmet, Alice, Edward and Jasper were over my house one afternoon. Today was raining, big surprise, so we were inside watching movies. Then there was a knock on the door and someone was ringing the bell, a lot. Like on right after another. I jumped up and ran to the door. I opened it into the rainstorm to be greeted by smiling faces. Familiar ones. Way too familiar ones. I screamed and ran outside on the porch. I was wrapped in arms from every direction._

_I heard people rushing to get outside. I saw Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Edward in the doorway looking confused. I saw a blurred of blonde and pink before I was hit with the force of Rose's hug. She screamed into my shoulder. We all started laughing, except those in the doorway. The five of us broke apart and looked at each other. I wanted to save Alec's reunion for last. I hugged Tom tightly, and he picked me up and spun me around. Rose was hugging Alec. Next I hugged Matt. While we were hugging, I heard Rose's shriek. We turned and saw that she was being carried out in the rain by Alec and Tom. We laughed. I caught Alec's eye as he smiled. I smiled back and launched myself at him. I don't know what came over me, I just ran off the porch into the pouring rain. He handed Rose over to Tom who was now spinning her as he was me beforehand. I jumped into Alec's arms. His wrapped around my waist and my arms around his neck. I clamped my feet behind him, around his waist. Our lips fused together. _

_It was the best kiss I have ever had with him. With the rain pouring down on us, Matt, Tom and Rose's laughter in the background and our arms around each other, it felt as if we never left Puget Sound. Our kiss deepened, and then we broke away needing air. I turned to look back at the house. Rose, Tom and Matt were standing in the rain, smiling at us. Emmet and Jasper had looks of disbelief and shock on their faces. Alice looked happy and stunned. Edward, was well Edward. He looked upset and something else. Maybe longing or regret, but that didn't make sense. I smiled back at my friends. I was still in Alec's embrace. We walked back to the other three and laughed again. Just then I heard my dad yell out for us to get inside. Then he appeared in the doorway. He took one look at the five of us and then ran to join us. He didn't know the boys were here. He came out in the middle of the yard with us in the rain and 'manly hugged' each boy. Then we all went back inside and made introductions. It was great. Except the fact they had to leave in 2 days for Seattle. _

I was pulled back to the present when Alec pulled on m hand.

"You okay?" he asked me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. I was thinking about the time all five of us had together. From meeting you to our first kiss, to leaving again, then when you showed up on my porch. It made me happy." I said to him.

"You always make me happy." He told me. I blushed. He laughed lightly.

"So how long are you here for?" I asked him.

"Only a week." He said sadly. I had to admit I was sad. I felt more alive when he was with me. I liked knowing someone cared for me, and liked me. It was a good feeling.

"That sucks. I guess you will be taking up all my time this week." I said jokingly.

"Bella, you don't have to spend this whole week with me, you know that right?" He said to me.

"No but I want to. Plus I have school, so I will only be free after school, and tomorrow and next weekend." I told him.

"Well, that's okay. Any time with everyone will definitely be worth it." He said. We continued walking around.

"So how is college?" I asked conversationally.

"It's good. Classes are kind of tough and I work a lot but I like living in the real world, and really like sharing an off campus apartment with Tom and Matt." He laughed.

We kept walking and talking about everything and nothing. It felt good just hanging out and not really caring about anything for the time being. We stopped and got a pretzel and split a milkshake. I felt like I was 16 on a first date all over again. Even though I was 18 and nothing was going on between Alec and I right now. Before he left last time he visited over the summer, we decided we would not be together because long distance wouldn't work but we wanted to stay friends. So that is all we were.

My cell phone beeped signaling a text. It was from Alice.

_Bring that boy back. I love these guys and I wanna see him missy. Were by the food court. And bitchy girl with dumbie are here to. Come all lovey dovey with Alec and make him jealous. ;( seeya_

I laughed at her. Bitchy girl and dumbie are Tanya and Edward. I knew what she met by making him jealous. Three days after Edward saw me kiss Alec in my front yard when they came to visit, he was going out with Tanya. He never knew that Alec and I broke up and that they lived in Seattle. But that's okay today should be fun. Alice, Emmet and Jasper hung out with the boys before they had to leave that summer and they all took to liking each other. I was glad, and so was Rose.

I quickly texted Alice back.

_We r coming calm down pix, and we r guna play it up to make bitchy and dumbie jealous k? tell every1 else so no1 thinks anything. Seeya soon :)_

I filled Alec in on our plan and we made our way to the food court. Just before we rounded the corner, he took my hand, and I leaned into him, acting like a girlfriend. We rounded the corner and spotted the group sitting at a table.

Rose, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Tom and Matt saw us, they were facing us. They played their part well, they looked happy and shocked to see us. Just then the two people who weren't facing us, turned around and saw us just as Alec leaned in to kiss me. Perfect.

**EPOV**

Tanya and I got to the mall and met everyone at the food court. I noticed two more people were with the usual four. It was those boys from Puget Sound. Joy.

The blonde one wasn't there, good. But then I noticed neither was Bella. Oh no.

"Hey guys." I said as we approached them. They all nodded at me and I saw their not so nice looks to Tanya, she really wasn't that bad, at least I didn't think so. Well whatever.

"So where is Bella?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care but I didn't miss the looks from my friends. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi Edward. I'm Tom and this is Matt. Remember us?" one dark haired boy said.

I nodded. "Yeah, but isn't there three of you?" I asked with a smile.

They laughed a little bit. "Yeah but the other is off with Bella. He took her for a 'walk'."Tom said making quotes around walk.

The other tried to hide their giggles. Then my girlfriend decided to make a stupid comment.

"So Bella finally found someone huh? I wonder if he is as odd looking as she is." She said. That crossed the line.

"Tanya-" I started but was cut off.

"Actually Alec is very good looking, and so is Bella by the way. She doesn't need to wear short skirts and stick out her boobs to get boys attention. Oh and she doesn't need to put on a pound of makeup every morning to make herself pretty. This is the time I would say like you, but the whole skirt boobs makeup thing still doesn't make up look as pretty as Bella." Rose said, standing up and staring Tanya down.

"Rose!" I said to her harshly. She didn't even look my way.

"Dude, stop." Emmet said.

"Rose is right. I think Tanya has the power to be good looking if she didn't try so hard. Girls like her repulse guys, well most of the time." Matt put in.

I was getting angry now. "Just stop! Stop being mean to Tanya." I said, mad.

"Calm down Eddie. They are just trying to stick up for their poor little friend and her ugly boyfriend." She told me in a sickly sweet voice. I was angry again now.

First at them being mean to Tanya, but more so at Tanya being mean to Bella. She called her poor and little and ugly and odd! And the fact she called Alec her boyfriend.

"Don't call me Eddie." I said through clenched teeth. The others laughed a little. Then they all focused on something behind me. I turned around. I heard a gasp, I couldn't be sure if I came from my mouth or Tanya's.

There, about 20 feet back from our table was Bella and Alec. They were kissing, major lip lock kissing. They broke apart after a few seconds. She smiled at him then looked at us. She looked beautiful. Her outfit looked amazing on her, nothing was showing too much but her body still looked amazing. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes bright. She was now laughing at something.

I looked over at the rest of my friends. They were smiling and looking between Bella and Alec to Tanya. Her face was turning red, and she looked shocked. I looked back to Bella. Alec's arm was draped around her shoulders and they were walking towards us. I then noticed what Tanya saw.

Alec was not a bad looking person. He was tall, tan and muscular. Nothing like Emmet, but more like me and Jasper. He had dirty blonde hair that went just over his eyes. From what I could see, they seemed to be a dark blue. They walked over to us. Bella stood facing us, and Alec stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her front. I was mad again.

They were talking about something but I wasn't listening. Then we were dragged around the mall by Alice for about 30 minutes before Tanya complained to me that she wanted to leave. I apologized to my friends and took her home.

"So, that guy that Bella was with was pretty good looking." She said as I pulled into her driveway. I nodded.

"Are you jealous that he is with her?" She asked. I was, but I couldn't tell her that.

"No, I don't care." I told her, staring straight ahead.

I saw her hand reach out and grab the front of my shirt. "Look at me." She said. I did.

She was looking at me with lust in her eyes. Sometimes that's all I feel like she wants me for. But when I ask her she tells me it's much more than that. She has tried pressuring me to sleep with her for a while, but I keep saying no.

She brings her head closer to mine. "You shouldn't care about that girl. Obviously she doesn't care about you. She is with another guy. Plus I am so much better than her." She said, her lips close to my cheek. Her hand went down the front of my shirt, to the top of my pants. I grabbed it.

"No, Tanya. Go back inside now." I quickly kissed her cheek and she got out of the car without looking back. I drove back to my house.

Everyone's car was there. Even Bella's. I got out and ran up the steps to the front door. I heard music. It sounded like a piano and guitar, along with voices. I opened the door and went inside.

Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Tom, Matt, Alec and Bella were all in the living room. Bella was sitting on the couch, with Rose at my piano. Her and Bella were the only ones allowed to touch it when I wasn't there. They were also the only ones who knew how to play. Everyone else was sitting around them. The tune was catchy. It must be one of Bella's songs.

"Hey Edward!" He Bella called. I waved at her. "I'm going to do the song we came up with in Puget with the guys okay? So come and listen." I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

Rose and Bella started playing again. Then Bella sang.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you..._

Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay...

Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone... oh  
Goodbye, baby  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby

We all cheered. I could listen to Bella sing forever and never get tired of it. Alec came and sat on the other side of her and kissed her cheek. That got me angry all over again. Why was I getting angry? I shouldn't be jealous, but I couldn't help that feeling when I saw his arms around her.

"That was called 'Tied Together With a Smile'." Bella said.

Would it be bad if I told her I was only being tied together by her smile?

**Tada!!!!! Longest chapter yet! Don't kill me! Alec and Bella are not together and they won't be getting together. They had a summer fling and now they were just acting to make Edward jealous. And when Edward says **Would it be bad if I told her I was only being tied together by her smile? **He means that Bella is the only things that keeps him from falling apart and that he doesn't think he should tell her that because in his eyes she likes Alec….**

**So if you want to know what happens….**

**REVIEW! I will only continue if I get up to 20 review so press that button!!!!**


	5. Gravity

Hi everyone sorry for the wait! Here is the new chapter!

Disclaimer- the song used in this chapter is owned by the artist and company. I do not own anything, not even twilight! 

BPOV

Alec and the rest of them were leaving today. Everyone, including Edward and Tanya, were at my house. Tanya had been flirting with Alec and Matt the whole time they were packing their things and getting ready to go. It was making me sick. Then, when Rose tried to tell Edward about it, he shook his head and said she was being 'friendly'. Yeah, she wanted friends, friends with benefits.

Alec and I cooled things off between us after that first day. There never was any feeling the second time around, but I needed to make Edward jealous and boost my self confidence. It worked.

I was working on a new song. This one would not be about Edward. This one is about Alec. About how I was scared about our relationship at first because I was afraid of falling in love. We were great friends, and understood eachother completely. We could talk about anything, especially because we were eachothers firsts, well everything but the big first. We were eachothers first kiss, real relationship, makeout partner, long distance relationship, even our first intimate act was together. We never went all the way, but we went pretty damn close. This made it easier to talk about what normal opposite sex friends couldn't because that is just awkward.

So before they finished packing, I needed to talk to Alec my friend. I walked over to the side of the truck where he was talking with Emmet and grabbed his hand. They both looked at me and I smiled tightly. Emmet nodded and Alec walked beside me as we made our way into the house. I felt the others eyes on us as the front door slammed shut.

We didn't say anything. We walked upstairs to my room in silence. I opened the door and went in, he followed and shut it behind me.

We sat down on my bed and I took a deep breath. "I don't want you to go, Alec." I said quietly.

"I don't want to go either Bella." He said. I looked down afraid of crying. I felt a tear slip by thinking that I may never see him again.

He wiped my tear away. "Hey Bells, what's wrong honey? Don't cry. Shh." He said lightly.

"Alec. I have to cry. I may not ever see you again. it's not the fact that we are not together as a couple and your leaving, but you are one of my best friends. I don't know what I will do without now. I lived through not having you here because our relationship ended, but now I know that our friendship just started. I can tell you almost anything and not feel awkward. You are my rock. You keep me down. I used to sing my songs to you. You would tell me what you thought. You could read me so easy, its like I'm your own personal book. I like that. I'm going through something difficult now and I can't float away. I need my rock, I need you." I said sadly, looking down.

His fingers went under my chin and pulled my face up to his. His eyes were sad, but there was a small smile on his face. "Bella. I will always be here for you, no matter if I'm in the same house or city, I will always be your friend. I love being your rock, and I love that we can share so much. You are one of my best friends too, I love you Bells." He told me quietly.

I smiled. "Love you too."

"Now what is bothering you?" He asked playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you know something is up." I said.

I could swear I heard him mumble "Open book".

I got off the bed and grabbed my guitar. I had written parts of a song recently. I was very proud of myself. This one had been brewing since Edward and Tanya started dating. But now it was actually a song. Almost completely done. I was hoping to perform it at prom. Maybe then he would see.

I strummed my guitar for a few seconds before speaking. "You know that I am hopelessly in love with Edward right?" I asked him. He nodded. I knew he knew. "Well, I want him to notice. He is really a great guy, he is just blind. So as always I wrote a song. And no one has heard it yet, except you now. I am not singing the whole thing just the part I am sure of right now. Okay?" I asked. He nodded again.

I began playing the song that is the truest of them all softly. Then I started to sing. I kept my voice soft so no one downstairs or outside could hear. I only had the first verse and chorus absolutely 100% perfect. I have ideas for the rest, but I don't want Alec hearing them until they are completely positive. I stopped after the chorus. I looked up at Alec, seeing him smiling widely.

"That was amazing Bella." He told me sincerely.

"Thanks and that's only the beginning." I laughed. He did too. "Don't forget you all are coming to the clubhouse tonight at 7. Then you are leaving." I said sadly.

"Okay we will be there." He said. "Let's get downstairs." I nodded and we walked downstairs to find it empty.

"Thanks for listening Alec. You are the best. Love you." I told him stopping near the front door. I could hear the others outside.

"Look Bella. I know how you feel about Edward, but I just wanted to tell you that, he should be lucky you are in love with him. He'll have an amazing girl if he gets you. I can't believe he is so stupid not to see it. Even though it might have been our helpless flirting whenever he is around. I still thought he was better than to go after that skank Tanya, but maybe not. I think he is trying to get his mind off of you. I think you both have the sam problem. You like eachother but are scared. Go for is Bella. I know you can do it. You are an amazing girl, and he sees that. Everyone can. You're smart, funny, kind, unique and one hell of a song writer and singer. I wont be surprised if I find your name in a music store someday, or buy tickets to your concert, whether he is beside you or not it will all work out. I promise. I love you Bells." He said, wrapping his arm around me. I couldn't help the tears that pricked my eyes. That was one of the nicest things someone had ever said to me. I knew what we both needed in that moment.

"One last time before you go, and things hopefully work out." I whispered as I leaned my face towards his. Our lips met in the middle. His were as soft as ever, but there was no light or small spark this time. It was like kissing your best friend, which, I think, is pretty damn close to what we are doing. Just kissing your friend. He cupped my face in his hands and wiped the tears that fell from my cheeks. My hands held onto his shoulders. The kiss was innocent, and sweet. It was quick but long enough. It was a great last kiss with my first real boyfriend and newly best friend.

We pulled apart and he looked into my eyes. I smiled at him, and he grinned back. He took my hand and we ran out the door together.

The others were lounging by the cars, and they all looked up when they saw us. Some were smiling, others glaring and one just looking unhappy**. (Can you guess who is who? Rose, Ali, Jazz, Em, Matt and Josh were smiling, Tanya glaring and Edward looking sad) **

"everyone else met us at the clubhouse in an hour. Alice and Rose, let's go get ready." I said. Everyone nodded except Tanya who was too busy ogling at Matt who just took off his shirt to wipe the truck. God I hated her. Alice and Rose followed me inside as we waved to the ones who were leaving.

"So Bella what happened before?" Rose asked as we sat in my room.

"We straightened things out, I played a new song for him, and we talked, and then shared one last kiss. It was great because it felt as if I was kissing my best friend. There was no spark or anything. I think I am ready to go that extra mile to get what I want." I said, smiling wickedly. They knew what I was talking about. We laughed together.

We got ready and drove to the clubhouse. I was wearing a blue teeshirt and light jeans with blue flats. Alice and Rose's outfits were basically the same except Alice's were pink and Rose's were red.

We pulled into the clubhouse, and parked. The lot was almost full which was fun, and meant more people would hear my song. I spotted Edward's car and Emmet's jeep a few rows down. I also saw my father's cruiser and the boys truck. Everyone was here.

We walked in together and were greeted by more or less everyone. We mingled and hung out with our friends, even danced a little bit until I was called onstage. The people cheered and clapped my friends being the loudest.

I jumped up onstage and took the mic quickly telling the band what to play as I grabbed a spare guitar.

"Hi guys!" I said happily into the mic. They cheered. "Well, I'm glad you are all here tonight. I have another new song. This one is special for my own personal rock." I looked at Alec when I said that. He smiled and I winked at him. He laughed as the crowd glanced to where I was looking. I ignored them and began to play as the band fell into step behind me.

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on  
The ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

I took a deep breath as I sung the last lines of the song. I did well. I was proud of myself. The crowd was cheering loudly, and by the looks of it, my friends were speechless. Alec and Edward both looked shocked. I laughed to myself.

"That was written for one of my best friends. He always helps me get through. I call him 'my rock'. I definitely know that he is keeping me down." I said to the crowd. They cheered again and this time my friends joined in, except Tanya of course. I sang a few more of my older songs and then hopped offstage. My friends quickly surrounded me. They hugged me and told me I did great, even Edward did yet Tanya was there glaring at us the whole time. He seemed to ignore her. I inwardly smiled. Alec was the last to come up to me. He hugged me tightly.

"That was beautiful Bella. Thanks you so much. I am glad I am finally in your songbook." He joked. I laughed and swatted his arm. We talked a little more. Then I was congratulated and told I did great by practically everyone in the clubhouse. We let at about 9pm. I drove with the girls back to their house where everyone but Edward was meeting because he had to drop Tanya off. Matt, Josh and Alec were leaving tonight.

We all talked until Edward came back. Then we all moved to the garage near the guy's already packed truck. Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Edward all said good bye first then left me and Rose in the garage with our boys. They knew this would be hard.

I went to Matt first. "Mattie, I will miss you so much. Stay in touch. We will try to visit as often as possible. You are a great friend. Love you." I said to him sadly. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Love you too Bella. Keep singing your heart out and we will be waiting for you girl." I smiled.

Then I moved to Josh. He had always seemed like my big brother in a way. I never felt attracted to him, just like Emmet. They were my long lost brothers. I walked over to him and he pulled me into his arms.

"I'll miss you baby girl." He said. "I'll miss your voice and smile, but most of all I will miss your laugh. Promise to visit and love you."

"I promise and love you too big guy." I said smiling at him. I kissed his cheek and he patted my back.

I pulled away and looked at my best friend. I walked slowly over to Alec. We didn't say anything. All that was needed to be said was said before at my house.

"I will miss you Alec. Love you forever." I said.

"I'll miss you too Bella so much. I love you too." He replied. He leaned in and kissed my cheek before climbing in the truck with the other two. Rose and I waved to them as they backed out of the driveway. We ran the length of the driveway to the street as the pulled out. We kept waving until we could no longer see the tail lights of the truck.

We walked slowly back to the house. When we got inside, the bottom floor was dark. It was after 11. We went upstairs. I went into the spare room where I usually slept. I threw on an old t-shirt in place of my cute outfit. I climbed into the soft, cool sheets on the bed. It was then that I realized that I was really tired. That last though I had before I drifted into dreamland was _all I know is you're keeping me down…_

**There you go people. A much needed update. Sorry again. and that song was gravity by Sara Bareilles.**

**Hope you liked it review review review!!!!!! **


	6. The Game and Finishing of the Song

Here we go. I do not own anything.

BPOV

I walked home after today. It was Tuesday, and I was doing better. Rose and I were said after our three boys left, but I was feeling much better. The sun was shining today, and I was walking home with Alice. She was coming to my house to do homework. Really we didn't have any but my dad doesn't know that.

Easy conversation flowed between us the whole way to my house, but I knew that as soon as we were safely locked in mm bedroom, the interrogation would start. And I was right.

We climbed the stairs to get to my room, and Alice still had on a cheery grin. I opened my bedroom door, put down my bag, and sat on my bed, waiting. She danced into the room behind me, put down her things and closed the door. When she turned back to face me, she had a look of fierce determination etched into her once happy features.

"So, Bella, what song did you play for Alec the day they left?" She asked me, nonchalantly.

"Um, just a new one." I answered timidly.

"Oh. Can I hear it? Is it about my brother?" She asked, excited.

"Well, I was hoping to play it at prom, and yes it is about him. Alec is the only one who has heard it so far. I guess you and Rose can hear it, just don't say anything. I want it to be a surprise, and hopefully it will work." I told her. She clapped and grabbed her cell phone.

She called Rose and told her to come to my house ASAP. She said she would be here in less than 5 minutes. I grabbed my guitar from the corner and went over the song in my head. It was now pretty close to done. I needed to add a little something at the end and it would be great.

Alice was going on and on about how great it would be for me to ding it at prom, even though she hadn't heard it yet, and then we were interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. Rose can rushing in, I was shocked for a minute, then remembered they both knew where I hid the spare key.

"I'm here I'm here! Play that song Bells!" Rose said as she sat down on the floor in front of me and Alice.

"Hello to you too." Alice grumbled. I giggled. Rose rolled her eyes. She motioned for me to start.

I strummed my guitar then started the first set of chords. I then proceeded to pour my heart and thoughts out to my two best friends about the guy I have loved since I first met him. Every word out of my mouth was true, and every feeling it showed was one I meant. I stopped after singing the chorus a second time, not entirely sure what I was going to put after it.

I took in the shocked faces of my two best friends. I gave them a look asking them what they thought. Alice was first to recover, naturally.

"Bella, I think that was the best song you have ever written. Everything you sang was true, and really good. It all made sense and it was really great!" She said enthusiastically.

Rose nodded. "That was amazing Bella. Really good." She said. They hugged me.

"Thanks guys. I just hope it works." They nodded and we moved onto lighter topics. We laughed and listened to music, and just did girl things until Charlie got home at 6.

The girls left and I started dinner. Charlie ate quickly and then went to watch the game. I went up to my room to work on my song. But I couldn't think of something to put at the very end to make it perfect. I guess I just need to wait, so I did.

(The next Friday. The football game)

Today was going to be fun. Rose, Alice, Jess and I were all going to the football game together. Emmet, Jasper, Mike and Edward were on the team. We would be cheering for them from the stands. Well, except Jess, because she is a cheerleader. But not a stuck up annoying one, she is just good at dancing and yelling, so she is a cheerleader. Unlike Tanya who is one because she is a slut. Tanya is cheer captain, and Jess is co-captain. I think Jess should be captain because she is way better than Tanya at cheering, plus she comes up with everything anyway. But whatever…

Currently we were all at Alice's house getting ready. The school colors were Blue and Gray. Jess was obviously wearing her uniform. Rose was wearing a denim mini skirt with gray tights and a McCarty jersey. It was Emmet's practice jersey. It had a huge #19 on it. She wore a blue long sleeved shirt under it to keep warm and tied it up in the back because it was too long. Alice was wearing gray skinny jeans with blue flip flops. She was also wearing a gray tank top with a fitted blue zip up hoodie over it. The hoodie was cropped, ending a little below her breasts. On the back was a rhinestone #25, Jasper's number. As for me, I was probably the most comfy, but all three girls insisted I looked hot. I was wearing 'Forks High' sweatpants and a teeshirt. The sweatpants were gray and said 'Spartans' down the leg in big blue lettering. On top, I was wearing a blue teeshirt. The blue matched the color on the pants, and the shirt was really tight. It made me look really curvy and skinny. It had a deep V-neck which showed off some cleavage and resting in that cleavage was a necklace. It had 3 number charms attached to it, 19, 25, and 14, Emmet, Jasper and Edward. I loved it. The boys bought it for me as part of my 18th birthday present. It was all real diamonds. Jess rolled my sweatpants down, and bunched up my shirt a little so some of my flat stomach was showing. I felt a little better because everyone else was wearing something sexy-like, and now I was too.

I slipped on some sneakers and we left the house, all climbing in my blue Audi with me and Rose in the front and the other 2 in the back. I drove to the school, which was very packed now, and we climbed out. We were getting many catcalls and whistles but we ignored them. We walked down to the field. We all were needed there. Jess, because the cheerleaders were getting warmed up down there, Rose and Alice to kiss their men, and I was singing the national anthem. Jess left us to go practice, and the other 3 of us walked out onto the field with the team.

We were getting sweaty hugs and smiles and laughs from the team. We knew every single one of the, and we were all friends. We finally made it to Edward, Jasper and Emmet. We talked for a little while and then the coach told me to go to center field and the rest of the team to line up. Alice and Rose kissed Jazz and Emmet and then ran back to the stands to wait for me. The football team went over to their benches, all except Jazz and Em. It became tradition last year when I started singing every game that they would carry me out. Alice and Rose didn't mind and neither did the coach. Plus they were both captains along with Edward and another senior Jeff.

The three of us walked out to the center of the field. The man on the loud speaker announced us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please stand for the national anthem. Emmet McCarty and Jasper Whitlock are out on the field as captains of the Spartans, along with Isabella Swan, who will be singing, as always." He boomed. We smiled. I held up the mic that I was given and began to sing. (I'm not putting the lyrics to the national anthem. Sorry if you don't know them look it up)

When I was finished, the crowd clapped and I was picked up by Em and Jazz as they ran off the field holding me on their shoulders. I was laughing the whole way. They put me down near the bleachers and I wished them luck and went and sat next to Rose. We talked for a little while then the game started.

(I am not putting a whole football game)

The crowd was yelling and cheering as Edward made the final touchdown that made us win! Rose, Alice and I were yelling their names at the top of our lungs. I saw Jess jumping up and down waiting for Mike to come and get her. I scanned the other cheerleaders looking for Tanya. I finally spotted her. She was hanging all over the other captain, Jeff. I rolled my eyes. One day, Tanya, Edward is going to open his eyes and see the real you. I thought.

Us three girls made our way down and congratulated the team. I gave short hugs to almost everyone, mainly because they were nasty and sweaty. I was forcefully given huge bear hugs by Mike, Emmet and Jasper though. Edward just wrapped his arms around me after and laughed.

We all broke up a little while after as the 4 of us, now plus Angela, went over to Jeff's house for the after party.

The party was in full swing when we got there. Alice and Rose went off with Jasper and Emmet while I stayed behind with Angela. Ben wasn't at the party, so us girls stayed together. We mingled, danced and just hung out until about 11:30. I was getting tired and was almost ready to leave. I turned to Edward, who stayed with me almost the entire night, and found him looking at me with this fire in his eyes. I stopped breathing for a second. What was he doing?

I took note of the water bottle in his hand, knowing he didn't drink anything tonight, so he was out of it or anything. He could possibly be thinking straight. His eyes flashed from mine to my lips. He wanted to kiss me! He has a girlfriend! Plus, I'm not ready for this yet. It needs to wait for Prom. Rose caught my eye over his shoulder. She excused herself from the conversation and ran over to us.

"Bella! I haven't seen you like all night! I thought you left!" She said excitedly, breaking Edward from his trance. He shook his head and just looked at me.

"Not yet, but I was just about to. Do you think you, Alice and Jess could get a ride home from the guys, because I'm leaving now?" I asked her.

"Sure, that would be fine. Talk to you tomorrow girl. I will tell everyone you said bye!" She said and hugged me.

"Okay thanks Rose. Call you tomorrow." I told her.

"Um, have either of you seen Tanya?" Edward asked uncomfortably.

Rose rolled her eyes. "No sorry Eddie. Bye Bella." She said walking off.

"No I haven't either sorry. Bye Edward." I said, also walking away.

I waved to a few people, and made my exit. I climbed into my car and drove the short distance home.

After figuring out Charlie was asleep, I left a note for him telling him I got home ok and at what time so he sees it before he leaves to go fishing tomorrow morning. I ran upstairs, changed and climbed into bed. I sat there thinking about the look on Edward's face as he almost kissed me. Does that mean he likes me? Did he break up with Tanya? Did she to him? Was he just completely out of it? What did it mean?

I was lost in my inner turmoil. I knew I was close to sleep because I felt my eyes closing and my mind clearing it was nice and dark and quiet… until I heard a loud BOOM!

I shot up in bed and looked at the clock. It read 1:47am. I heard more sounds and then a tapping at my window. I was freaking out, until I recognized the pattern. It was a tapping combination that we made up 3 years ago when we would knock on each other's doors when our families went to Portland for a week. I jumped out of bed and looked to my window.

There, on the roof sat Edward. I could only see his outline, but I saw his Silver car parked across the road behind him. I opened my window and crawled back into my bed. I was still bathing heavily and my heart was pounding from the initial scare of someone at my window.

He climbed gracefully in, and I got a good look at him. His hair was more messed up than usual; it looked like he had run his fingers through it endlessly until it stuck straight up. I still couldn't see his face that well, but he didn't look happy.

"Gosh, I thought someone was trying to break in. You almost gave me a heart attack Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. How would you feel, responsible for your friends early grave?" I joked. He laughed, but it didn't seem right. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked carefully.

He took a deep breath and was quiet for a little while. "I broke up with Tanya." He said.

He let his sentence hang in the air for a few minutes. I was speechless. Part of me wanted to jump for joy and praise the lord, but I couldn't. Because the way he said that he sounded so upset.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"I saw her, and Jeff, in his room, in a compromising position. Just after you left, I went looking for her. Alice found me, and some junior told us she saw her go upstairs. So we went. Alice burst open the door, and there they were." He chuckled without humor. "Alice had a few choice words to say to her. All I said was 'it's over' and then left. I sat in my car for about a half hour, then decided to come here hoping you would help." He finished looking down at his hands. He looked so… vulnerable.

"Aw Edward. I am so sorry. I am going to kill her for doing this to you. Gosh, how can someone have so little of a heart! What is wrong with her?" I fumed. Why would anyone even dream of hurting Edward.

He laughed again, still no humor. "It hurt, Bella. A lot." He said. I couldn't resist. I pulled him to me in a hug.

"I know Edward. It's okay, I promise. She's is being a real bitch right now. I am really mad at her. I have never seen you look so sad, unhappy. It's so not you. It's so un-Edward like." I said.

He laughed, and it sounded a little better.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny." I told him sternly, but I was smiling. He chuckled again. "Hang on." I told him.

I grabbed my ipod and headphones from my desk. I went under the playlist 'my songs' and found the one I was looking for. I put one headphone in my ear and the other in his. Then pressed play. It was kind of weird hearing your own voice on your ipod, but in a way it was cool. I smiled as the sounds of 'Come in with the Rain' filled our ears.

"You know this is my favorite song by you right?" He asked me. I smile and nodded.

"I was thinking, you know how I told you I pictured myself working as a doctor, a pediatrician?" He asked after a few seconds of silence. I nodded. "Well I am adding to that picture. My dream now consists of that, but there will be your voice singing on the radio in the back ground. However long it takes me to become a doctor, I am sure you will be famous by then." He smiled. He grinned back. We continued listening for a little while longer.

"Well, I should go. Thanks Bells. I knew you would be able to help." He smiled, a real smile, and kissed my cheek before ducking out my window. I touched my cheek and beamed.

I had the final lyrics to mu new song. It was ready to perform at the prom. I fell asleep singing the words over in my head.

_I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night…_

**AN. Yay! Another chapter!!! Did anyone guess the song! Some of you did last chapter! I will put the first 3 people's names in next chapter. If you are one of the first 3, I will PM u and you could tell me what name you want to be in the story….**

**Review and love you!**


	7. I'd Lie

So sorry its been so long. Life is catching up with me. My days are all full. But anyways here we goooo!

There will be about 2 or 3 more chapters after this one! And to those who review and got the final song right, you are not going to be in this chapter, you will be in the Prom chapter!

BPOV

I was very excited! Today Edward was coming over. It was early May, about 2 weeks after he and Tanya broke up. Edward was doing a lot better and smiling so much more than he did with her.

He was coming to my house after school and we were driving down to Port Angeles. I was helping him look for a tux for the Prom. I was very excited. He finally saw that I was his best friend, and always wanted to help him. The only part he was now missing was the part about how we should be together.

School went slowly and I was now driving home. Edward was coming at 3 o clock and it was about 2:30. I had a half hour to make myself presentable because he said he would take me out to eat afterwards. Yay!

I parked my car, and ran into the house. I bolted up the stairs at double time. I got into my room, threw my bag down and ran into the closet. I stripped off my jeans and shirt and settled for a mini skirt, black leggings and a yellow baby doll style shirt. I slipped on yellow flats and brushed through my hair again. I added some mascara and lip gloss to my plain face and walked downstairs. Just as I descended the last step, the doorbell rang.

There stood Edward in all his glory. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark green button down, that matched his eyes. I never thought I would be so happy to be in the passenger seat of a car for an hour before. But, now I am.

"Hey Bella. You look great." He said.

"Hi. You too." I said, blushing.

We climbed in the car and Edward started telling me about last night. He had a male bonding session with his brothers when Alice and Rose came over my house. He would glance at me while he was telling me and I wasn't really paying attention to the words. I was too busy staring at his eyes. They were a mix of many different colors. There was green, blue, brown, teal, and even a little gold. They were mesmerizing.

During my staring, he must have changed topics. He was now talking about Tanya, and love.

"You know, Bells. I don't think I am ever going to fall in love. I mean, I love people, but I don't think that I will ever be _in _love." He said to me. I giggled quietly, hoping I could change that statement. He looked at my questionly. I shook my head at him smiling.

Instead I took out my ipod and plugged it into his car stereo. I went to my playlist and put on one of his favorite songs.

"I think you are the only person who knows all my favorite songs Bella." He said jokingly. I faked a smile at him.

We continued talking about random things until we got to the store in Port Angeles. We walked in and I saw Edward's eyes go immediately to a green tie. Of course, that was his favorite color. Maybe it had to do with his birthday. June seventeenth was in the summer and summer was green, like the grass. Hm…

A man came and greeted us with a warm toothy smile. He asked if we needed help, but we politely declined. We walked around the store a little more. I was standing near one rack, and Edward was on the other side of the room. His eyes scanned the area, going right over me. How could he not notice the way I openly oogled at him. It was almost like he sees everything how he wants to see it, in black and white, no color. He doesn't really show his emotions to anyone outside of his family and close friends. Well, then again not many people know about me liking him.

After trying on many things, and me staring at how amazing he looked in all of them, he picked one out. We put it on hold in the store. The prom wasn't for another 3 weeks. We left the shop smiling, him because he found the tux, and me because… well because he was. I know, pathetic.

We were walking back to the car and passed an old music shop. There was a guitar in display in the window. I saw Edward look longingly at it. I was the only person outside of his family that knew he could play guitar. I felt special.

He brought us to a nice little restaurant, and we ate some great food. After promising the little women who owned it that we would come back, we were back in the car. We listened to music and talked about Prom, with me leaving out the song details. All too soon, we were pulling up in my driveway. I turned towards him.

"Bye Edward. Thanks I had fun tonight." I told him. Then swiftly kissed his cheek. He looked stunned for a second and I swore I saw him blush. I danced back inside. My dad was watching TV on the couch. After saying our greetings, I went upstairs. There has been a song brewing in my head about today. I rgabbed my notebook and guitar and wrote it down.

_I'd Lie_

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

I loved it! I was so singing this at the next school get together. Oh! That was this coming Friday! There was a huge party in the cafeteria. I think it was at 7pm. I have always played there anyways, so I will again!

**Sorry it took so long and it was so short, but I absolutely love this song and I needed to fit it in somehow. I promise the next ones will be better, and not as long as a wait. **

**I saw new moon movie! And loved it! It was so much better than the first one.! Taylor is soo hot! And Rob is okay too…. Kristen looked really pretty! I can't wait to see the preview for Eclipse! Until next time,**

**Lili**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! IT WILL MAKE ME WRITE LONGER AND FASTER!**


	8. Jump Then Fall

**Ya Bella its my name****… this is for you! oh and it's before 11! Its only 5!**

Today was the day.

I was going shopping with Alice and Rose for our Prom dresses today.

It was the Saturday 3 weeks before Prom. They were coming to pick me up in about an hour. It was currently 9am. Alice was driving us to Seattle claiming that she 'knew' that city would have the perfect dresses for us. Rose and I rolled our eyes and agreed. Later tonight, we were all going to a local restaurant. They were having a 'family night' sort of thing and contacted me to perform there. Naturally I accepted, and naturally when my friends heard about it, they all decided to make a night out of it. This restaurant was pretty classy, expensive and large for the small size of Forks. I was really happy to be able to play there.

I jumped in the shower quickly. Charlie left to go to La Push about 20 minutes ago. He would be gone all day. I scrubbed my body thoroughly and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo. I stood under the hot water for a little while longer. Finally when it was starting to get cold, I climbed out. I wrapped myself in a towel and ran across the hall to my room. Just as I got into my room, my cell phone started ringing, signaling that Rose was calling. I turned my head quickly looking for my phone. In the process my dripping hair sprayed water everywhere. Oops.

I saw my cell lying on my desk. I ran to it and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Rose. What's up?"

"I just wanted to warn you that Alice just picked me up, then she made me change! She wants us to look 'presentable'." I could hear the quotations in her voice. "I wore old baggy sweats! I still did my hair and makeup! I thought we were supposed to be comfortable, we are going to be trying on dresses all day, but no!" She sighed heavily.

I giggled. "Okay Rose, thanks for the heads up. I will look as presentable as possible at this hour. See you soon. Love ya!" I called.

"Love you too. Bye!"

I hung up the phone and placed in back on the desk. I slowly turned my head, noting my hair was still dripping. I assessed the water damage of my room. There was a water trail leading to my desk, and some on my side table from when I turned. Lying on the side table was my open notebook and pen. I walked over to it, tracing the words.

I finished another song last night. I had been working on it for about 2 weeks or so, just after I finished 'I'd Lie'. I was sleeping last night, and the words just came to me in my dream, I woke up and scribbled it down in the dark. Then put my notebook and pen down, and fell back asleep. It was a little damp, but still readable. I got the first idea when Edward called me one morning at 6:30! We were talking and laughing. Then at school that day I was mesmerized by his mouth moving. So I put it into song lyrics.

I glanced at the clock. It said 9:44am. Well I better hurry up.

I ran to my closet and pulled out a pair of gray pants. They were stretchy, yoga pants. The band around the waist was hot pink and said beauty on the back. Alice got me them a few months ago, so she can't make me change out of her own clothes. Ha!

I grabbed a black tank top and a hot pink sweat jacket. It had cool black and grey designs on it. I grabbed black sneakers and slipped them on. As I was walking out into the hall, I remembered the bag Alice gave me yesterday. It had what we would need today. Jewelry and our shoes. Now we just need the dresses.

I heard her car horn outside. I rushed out the door and climbed in the back. Music was blaring and they were both singing along. I joined in. we did that about half the ride there. Then were talked and discussed what we wanted for dresses.

Soon we were pulling up to the mall in Seattle. We got out, and I noticed Alice and Rose's outfits were similar to mine. Alice was wearing a black sweat suit with yellow accents and Rose was wearing a white sweat suit with dark blue accents. Cool.

Alice dragged us though store after store looking for the 'perfect dresses'. I was beginning to think she was crazy. She pulled us into some little boutique on the far end of the mall. It was called 'Classie." Wow, joy.

An older French women greeted us at the door. The entire shop was filled with bright colors and different designs. I walked towards a section of dresses that were all blueish in color. I noticed Alice went to purples and Rose to reds. Figures.

I was looking threw the gowns. I grabbed 3 to try on. I absolutely loved one of them, but took my top 3 just in case. I made my way over to the dressing rooms. Alice was there, holding dresses also. Rose walked up then. We all looked at each other smiling. We nodded and head to change.

The first one I tried on was my least favorite of the 3. It was a light blue strapless thingy. I put on my heels and slipped into the dress. When I opened the door Alice and Rose were there. Rose was in a peachy colored halter neck dress, and Alice in a dark purple A-line. They were nice, but not IT.

We looked at each other, nodded again and went to try on dress number 2. The next one was a teal color. It had beading and spaghetti straps. Was better than the first, but still didn't feel right. I stepped out of the room. Rose was wearing an orangey strapless gown with a ruffled skirt. Alice was in a light pink gown with a halter top and white designs on it. We smiled a little at each other.

"Girls, I think we are getting closer. Last one!" Rose sang. Alice and I giggled.

I made my way back to change into the final dress today. It was a deep royal blue. It had thick straps that crisscross in the back. The was embroidered with beads and sparkles. The front was semi low cut giving me cleavage, and there was a slit down the side. I felt beautiful and sexy in it. I knew I found the dress.

I stepped out, and judging by the smiles on their faces, Alice and Rose had too. Rose's dress was a blood red color. It was very fitted accentuating her curves. It was strapless and had ruffles and tool coming down the dress in different cuts and directions. It looked stunning on her.

Alice's dress was light pink and strapless. It had flower designs on it. It also had a poofy skirt, making it look like a princess gown.

We smiled at eachother and ran to hug. We were squealing and jumping around about our dresses.

"Guess the third time is the charm right girls?" I said. they both nodded.

We changed out of our dresses and then went up to the register. We paid for them then left the cute little store.

We walked back to the car. It was around 3 o clock. We have been shopping for 4 hours, even a little more! Well at least its over and done with now.

We played our favorite songs in the car on the way home, even some of my songs. I told them about singing a new one tonight and how it was almost as good as the Prom song. They are very excited to hear it.

Alice dropped me of at home where I was told to get ready for tonight, and look nice.

Charlie still wasn't home yet, so I went upstairs and hung up my dress. I pulled out a cute cocktail dress. It was gold and blue. It was strapless and went to just above my knees. It was soft and comfy, but also pretty striking. I paired it with gold heels. I added some more curls to my hair and clipped part of it back. I slipped on gold heels, grabbed my purse and was out the door less than a half hour later.

I hopped in my car and started to the restaurant. My cell beeped in my purse. I pulled it out at a red light.

2 new text messages.

_From: Dad_

_I'll meet you at the place. You'll be great. Love you!_

Next message.

_From: Edward_

_Bella_

_I'll be there in the crowd cheering you on! You will be great, you always are. I can't wait to see how pretty you look tonight. _

_-Edward_

Did I mention that Edward has been really nice, and complementing me lately? He has been.

I pulled into the restaurant parking lot and took my guitar out from the backseat. I walked into the building and was meet with the bulging eyes of the host, Jack.

"H-hello, welcome to C-cosavana. How many, miss?" He asked, shakily.

"Hi. My name is Bella Swan. I am performing tonight."

"Oh! Right this way Miss Swan." He said leading me to the back.

There was a stage and a mic set up.

I spoke with the manager and the band that would be my background instruments for tonight. Alice called me and told me that her, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were here. Edward was on his way.

Soon, 7 o clock rolled around. That was my time. I climbed up on stage. A voice over the loud speaker introduced me.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I would like to introduce Isabella Swan. She is an 18 year old senior at Forks High. She is a musician and we are very lucky to have her here tonight. Tonight she will be playing a mix of some cover songs, and also some she wrote herself. Take it away Bella!"

The crowd clapped. The band started. I strummed my guitar. I sang my new song.

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound  
I have ever heard_

I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall

I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me  
I love each freckle on your face, oh  
I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I ever wanted

I had time to think it oh, over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me  
Cause Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall

The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
And people say things that bring you to your knees  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night until you smile

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid, please  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall  
Jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me

Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I shine  
And every time you're here  
Baby I'll show you, I'll show you  
You can Jump then fall, jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah

The song ended and the crowd was on their feet cheering and clapping. I smiled.

"Hello everyone I am Bella and that was Jump then fall, my newest song. I hope you liked it. Now we're going to slow down a bit, grab someone and dance."

_Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And noone's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down_

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

I was home. On the stage.

**DONE!! YAY! REVIEW!**


	9. Untouchable Memories

**Hello again! I am doing good at updating now! Yay! Next chapter… we get a look in the past….**

**here we go……..**

BPOV

1,209,600 seconds, 20,160 minutes, 336 hours, 14 days.

2 weeks.

Until Prom.

Until I find out the truth.

Until I either become happier than ever or devastated.

Until I sing my song.

Oh. My. Gosh.

It was 4am on Saturday morning, 2 weeks before Prom. School was winding down, people were getting excited about graduation and Prom. Teachers barely gave us homework anymore. Alice and Rose are extremely hyper. Others think it's because of Prom, and graduation, I know it's because they want to hear me sing, and see the reaction.

Why am I up this early? Because I simply can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see his face. Cliché right? I know. But I can't help it.

I have been practicing my song nonstop in any free time I had. No one has been over my house all week, and I barley even saw Charlie. I went through this faze when I wrote my first song, so he knows something is coming. What… not so sure.

I laid back down on my bed and started going over my song again and again.

*

"Bells?"

I groaned and rolled over, surprised I didn't fall off of, whatever I was on.

"Honey?"

I cracked my eyes open. My dad was standing next to my bed. I guess I fell asleep.

"Hi Bells. You fell asleep." Good job smart one, even I can figure that one out, and I am half asleep.

"Well, someone is downstairs to see you. I wanted to tell you."

Who was here? I gain the ability to speak. "Who?" My voice was heavy with sleep.

"Ah," Charlie scratched the back of his. "Um, Emmet and Jason?"

Jason? Oh, Jasper. "Um I think you mean Emmet and Jasper."

"Yeah that's it." Why were they here?

"Uh, Dad. What time is it anyway?"

"Oh, just about 11:30."

I sat upright so quick the room spun. "Whoa," I said quietly and held my head. "Ok, um, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I asked him.

He looked at me skeptically. "You need your sleep. You have been on that crazy schedule thing again, and I knew you were tired." He shrugged.

Aw Charlie cares. "Aw, thanks dad. Um, tell the guys I will be down in about 10 minutes. Just talk about baseball or something." His eyes lit up as he nodded. My bedroom door closed and I heard him go downstairs.

I slowly climbed out of bed. 11:32. Wow, I never slept this late. Stupid Prom, stupid song, stupid boy, stupid crazy heart…

I changed quickly into blue jeans and a simple red fitted top. I slipped on brown sneakers and grabbed my cell phone. I threw my hair into a high ponytail and quickly applied mascara and lip gloss. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I quickly sprayed on some perfume and was just getting ready to walk out the door when there was a knock.

I opened it revealing a smiling Emmet looking very… chipper.

"What? It's only," I glanced at the clock, "11:40, I have 2 minutes!"

"Hello to you too best friend of mine. I was not coming up to tell you to hurry your butt up, I was simply going to say hi and grab this." He picked up my guitar in its case.

I gave him a looking saying 'why do you need my guitar?'

"We will be needing this today. Oh and also this." he wrapped his strong arm around my waist. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked and kicked against him. "Gosh Bella, you would think I am kidnapping you."

"Well aren't you?" I huffed.

"No, if I was I would be wearing all black, made sure you were quiet, didn't see me, and not get permission from your father. Duh!"

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see.

"Whatever."

We got to the bottom of the stairs and I saw Jasper and my dad look towards us. My dad's eyes bulged out of his sockets seeing my upside down. Jasper was biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

Emmet flipped me back over so I was upright. I glared at him and ran to Jasper.

"Good morning Jasper." I kissed his cheek. "Ya know, I think you are my new best friend okay Jazz. At least you didn't make all the blood rush to my head ten minutes after I got up." I said to Emmet.

"Actually Miss Smartypants, it was 8." He said. I glared.

"Okay pack, let's go! We don't want to be late."Jasper said.

"Bye Charlie!" Emmet boomed. He waved back.

"Bye dad!" I called. Jasper waved to him and he yelled a 'bye' back.

Jasper's car was in the driveway. "I call shotgun." I yelled. I heard Emmet cursed under his breath. "Looks like you get back." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

I climbed in the passenger seat, Jazz in the driver's seat and Emmet in the back with my guitar.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"That was one but go ahead." Jasper smirked.

"What are we doing? Where are we going? Why do I need my guitar? Why did you pick me up? Did I do something? Did anything happen? What-"

"Bells that was way more than one question." Emmet said and Jasper chuckled.

"Here are the answers. Hanging out, a lot of places, to play, because we wanted to, no, and no." Jasper smiled at me.

I crossed my arms, going over the answers in my head.

About 5 minutes later we pulled into a Dunkin Donuts.

"What-?" I started but Emmet cut me off.

"Save it. We're eating."

I rolled my eyes and followed them inside. We all got a donut and a coffee. Well, me and Jasper did. Emmet got a donut and a coffee, and a muffin and an orange juice.

Once we finished eating, we went back to driving.

"Where are we going now?"

"Don't ask so many questions, we are almost there." Jasper said. He turned on the radio.

I sulked back into the seat. After about another 10 minutes of listening to music, we pulled into an empty parking lot.

"Are you guys going to take me to the woods and kill me or something?" I asked. Emmet grabbed something from the trunk and Jasper took my guitar.

"Nah, you're too fun to be around." Emmet joked. We were walking up a hill now. Once we got far enough, you could see over the hill. There was a beautiful park ahead of us. There was a playground with kids on it, then some trees with a bunch of benches.

"Come here." Jasper said walking to a small clearing in the sunshine. Emmet and I followed. He set up a huge blanket and we all sat down on it.

"When did you guys come up with this?" I asked them.

"Well Alice and Rose said you might need guy time away from the girls. Rose said that she thought you needed time with your 'brothers' for a change. So we found this park, thought it was nice, and then picked a day to get you." Emmet said.

"Rose was right, I do need a day with my brothers."I smiled at them and they looked touched.

We talked about school, and friends and everything. Then Jasper decided to bring up the 'old times'.

"Remember when you first moved here?" He asked. I nodded.

"I remember I saw the cruiser pull up front and your dad got out. Word got around town that his daughter from Phoenix was coming. At that time I was 13 and was wondering if you were going to be 'hot'." He stopped. Emmet and I laughed. Jazz shook his head. "Anyway this little girl with short brown hair and a huge sweatshirt on got out of the back. I couldn't believe this was Isabella Swan. I was picturing some tan, tall, down south girl. And then I got a best friend. You were always such a tomboy at first. You played football with me and we used to run outside in the rain with my old dog."

"And then that next year at school me and Eddie and Alice showed up." Emmet put in.

"Yeah I remember. Jazz and I were so scared to be going into 7th grade. We walked into the school together. People were staring at you hanging out with the new girl. Then Emmet and Edward came running around the corner and almost hit you. Then little Alice came skipping by and you totally feel in love." I recalled.

"I remember the first time I heard you singing. It was a Saturday night. Your window was open and I was outside. I think it was a couple weeks after my 14th birthday. You were writing something. I think it was 'Untouchable.' I threw rocks at your window until you heard, then came downstairs to let me in. The chief was staying late at La Push. You played all your songs for me. I couldn't believe that was you, you sounded amazing, and like such a girly girl. You were my best friend then, I didn't see you as a girly girl." He laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think any of us did until the freshman dance." Emmet said. "I remember you, Alice and Rose were all getting ready at Alice's together and us guys were picking you up. We were all going together. You were freaking out because they were putting you in a dress. Then you came down after all of them. I don't even think Carlisle's mouth stayed closed. You looked so different and beautiful."

I blushed.

"You did. You had a black dress. It was halter and short. Then black heels and your hair was curled and pulled off your face. And you were wearing makeup. You looked so much older. I mean, you had curves and boobs!" Emmet said.

"Besides that, you just looked like a really pretty girl. Every guy at the dance noticed too. You got asked out so much that night." Jasper said.

"And that was the night I started caring what I looked like because I knew I was as pretty as Rose and Alice." I put in.

"Is that why you were like that?" Em asked.

"Well, when I first moved here, that was how I always was from living in Phoenix. But then when they became my friends, I thought it would be better to be the tomboy friends instead the less pretty one." I whispered.

I felt arms wrap around me from both sides. "You were always pretty Bells. Never think that again." Emmet said seriously.

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Don't worry I don't. I am happy with myself now." I smiled.

"Good, now let's get our old Bella back." Jasper said as he grabbed a football from behind his back.

We tossed the football around for a while, and I found out that I was just as good as I had once been at throwing. After we got tired, we sat back on the blanket.

"Thanks guys I really needed this day." I said.

"No problem we had fun." Emmet said.

"Yeah, we love hanging with our little sister"Jasper said, ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I protested. "I am only younger than you by 6 months and Emmet by 3!"

"But still!" Emmet laughed.

"I love being with my brothers. Jasper, Emmet and Bella Swan." I sighed.

"No, no its Jasper, Emmet and Bella Whitlock." Jasper argued.

"It is so McCarty!" Emmet bellowed.

"Ok, ok. Let's compromise. How about…" I thought for a minute. "Jasper, Emmet and Bella McSwahitlock?" (pronounced mc-s-wa-hit-lock) They laughed.

"That's perfect Bells!" Emmet cheered. We stayed at the park a little while longer. As we were leaving a question arose to me.

"What about my guitar?"

"Oh, well we wanted you to sing for us." Jasper said. I smiled and grabbed my guitar.

I started playing 'Untouchable', because we were talking about it before.

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky, Mmmm_

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_

_I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of Heaven_

_It's half full and I won't wait here all day_

_I know you're saying that you'll be here anyway_

_But you're untouchable_

_Burning brighter than the sun_

_Now that you're closer, feel like coming undone_

_Oh, In the middle of the night_

_We could form this dream_

_I wanna feel you by my side_

_Standing next to me_

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on_

_Little taste of Heaven_

_Oh, oh I'm caught up in you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Untouchable burning brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on, oh oh_

_Oh, Oh, In the middle of the night_

_When I'm in this dream_

_It's like a million little stars_

_Spelling out your name_

_You gotta come on, come on_

_Say that we'll be together_

_Little taste of Heaven_

I finished and they clapped and whistled. I laughed with them. This was what I needed. Some normal 'brother time'.

Now there is only 1,185,000 seconds left now.

**AN**

**Yay! Next chapter will be pre-prom, then the Prom!!!!!! Yeah!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review please please please**


	10. Stay Beautiful and the Thomas'

**So sorry! But don't worry this one is good! Thanks to all my reviewers you really made me smile! Especially twilight addict, who was 'anonymous' so I couldn't reply. Thank you also much!**

**I am very happy to announce the ****Rebecca Cullen 1991 ****will be in this chapter. Her along with 3 others were supposed to appear as characters but the plotline changed and whatnot. But all of them will be in the story before it ends! Forgive me!**

** I have a problem. I need people to message me. I am stuck. I love this story, but I want to get on with it. I have bigger ideas and a sequel idea already! But I don't want to go too fast.**

BPOV

Today was the Monday after my 'brother time'. That means that Prom was this Saturday! Cue fainting and giving up.

My alarm clock beeped again telling me I really had to get up. I rolled out of bed and walked to my bathroom. After a short but relaxing shower, I came to my closet to pick out my clothes.

It was actually a nice day today so I decided to wear a white jean skirt and a light green shirt. I grabbed brown flip flops and combed out my hair. I took the mousse Alice gave me and scrunched my hair really curly. I quickly applied some eyeliner, mascara and chapstick before running downstairs. Charlie had already left, so I was on my own to hunt for breakfast.

I grabbed a bowl and some cereal. I ate quickly before grabbing my bag and heading out to my car. I loved the sunshine today!

I got to school in record time, noticing there were only a few cars. I parked in my usual spot and walked to an open picnic table. None of my friends were here yet so I sat alone basking in the sun.

It must have been about 5 or so minutes before I jumped out of my skin. I heard a scream, then realized it was mine. My eyes flashed open and I saw all my friends looking at me. I landed on my feet and steadied my heart before looking behind me to see what caused the commotion.

Edward was standing there clutching his stomach from laughing. I glared at him. Once he saw my look he stopped laughing.

"Bella. Hey, um, I couldn't help it. You should have seen your face!"

"Is that your idea of an apology? Well it sucks. You scared me half to death!" I said back to him.

He composed himself. "I am sorry." But he was still smiling.

I ignored him and walked past my friends into the school building.

"Nice, smart one you really pissed her off this time." I heard Emmet whisper.

I stopped listening and walked to my locker. Alice suddenly appeared next to it.

"Are you really going to ignore him Bell?" She asked.

"Yes. He made me mad and didn't apologize, there for he gets ignored." I told her, and walked into my next class. I sat down in a daze, and didn't pay attention to any of my lessons. I was too busy thinking about Edward. About Prom. Then about tomorrow night. I was performing at the Lodge, a restaurant in Port Angeles. It was sort of a talent/karaoke night thingy. A lot of my friends were going, and I heard through the grapevine some very important people from Seattle would be there.

The bell then rang in my History class, signaling I could finally go to lunch. I grabbed my things and started walking out the door before my teacher, Ms. Lazio called me over to her desk.

"Are you okay Bella?" She asked, concerned. "I realized you seemed kind of out of it today."

I nodded at her. "I am okay Ms. L. Thanks for asking." She nodded and I left the room without another word.

I walked to my locker to put my stuff away. I walked to the cafeteria where most of the student population was at this point. I walked over to our table in the back of the room. Everyone was there except Rose and Em. God only knows what they were doing in a closet somewhere. There was only one seat open next to Edward and Angela. I didn't want to be rude so I sat there. Edward tried talking to me but I ignored him.

"Bellaaaa…" He drawled out my name for the tenth time in about 5 minutes. I didn't answer. "Why are you mad? Please talk to me." I still didn't say anything. He huffed and turned away from me in his chair. I smiled, I was winning.

I decided to skip the rest of the day, I didn't feel up to biology and math. Ew.

I walked into the parking lot up to my car. I noticed a piece of paper tucked under the windshield wiper. I grabbed it out. My name was written neatly on the front. I unfolded it and read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I am very sorry for what I did this morning. It was cruel and rude of me. I am begging you to please lift my punishment. Having you not speak to me is the worst thing to survive imaginable. It made my day unbearable without hearing your voice. I truly am sorry for my actions. Please forgive me._

_-Edward_

I swear I just melted on the spot.

It was now Tuesday night. I was on my way to the Lodge in the back of Rose's car with Alice, and Rose and Angela in the front. Jess and Mike were already there, they went to dinner and the other boys were meeting us there.

I was on small speaking terms with Edward at this point. After reading his note about 7 times, I swear I was officially swooned. I started talking to him again that night.

Tonight I was singing a new song, and some old ones. I am allowed to sing 3, so I was doing Stay Beautiful (new), A Place in the World and Beautiful Eyes.

Alice and Rose had picked out my outfit for tonight. I was wearing a hot pink strapless dress. It ended at my knees and had a brown bow under the bust. It was fitted at the top, and had a bubble bottom. My hair was straightened and I had on light makeup, but dark eyes. I was wearing brown pumps.

Alice, Rose and Angela had gone all out too. Alice was wearing a lime green dress, Rose a deep purple one and Angela a light blue one. Their hair and makeup was done also.

We pulled into the crowded parking lot. Alice's yellow Porsche didn't stand out here as much as it did in Forks. The Lodge was a classy expensive restaurant. There were many other flashy cars in the lot.

We all piled out and walked inside. The host gaped when he saw us, and almost forgot to ask for our name. I politely told him we had a name under 'Bella' and he found us our table. It was huge, probably fitting at least 14 people. Well, we had 12 coming, plus me, so I guess we would fit just fine.

We four girls sat down and made ourselves comfortable. The boys arrived within 10 minutes of us and took their seats, Edward next to me. My friends gave knowing glances. Jess and Mike had just finished their dinner and were heading over to us. Our parents would be coming soon. A man who looked to be about 30 or so walked over to our table.

"Who is Bella?" He asked. I raised my hand. "Hello. I'm Mark Bryant. I am in charge of Talent night tonight. Nice to meet you." He shook my hand.

"Likewise." I replied.

"Well, I think we will be starting soon. Why don't you come backstage with me? You will be first."

I nodded and said bye to my friends. They waved and wished me good luck.

I followed Mark backstage and he set me up. I talked to my accompanist band and set up what to do. Mark gave me the nod, and I walked on to the stage.

The people stopped talking and eating when they saw me. My guitar was slung around my back, and the lights in the restaurant dimmed, a spotlight was on me.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am Bella Swan. Tonight I will be performing songs I've written myself, starting with a new one. Here is Stay Beautiful."

I started playing. This song was about what would happen if Edward didn't choose me. I would make sure he knew that, and hopefully he would listen to the song.

_Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words nobody knows  
There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know_

_[Chorus:]__  
You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

Cory finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way

_[Chorus]___

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful every little piece love,  
and don't you know your really gonna be someone ask anyone.  
and when you find everything you looked for,  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door.  
oh but if it don't will you stay  
beautiful beautiful beautiful  
beautiful beautiful beautiful  
la la la Oh, oh oh oh,  
oh but if it don't,  
stay beautiful, stay beautiful  
Na na na na na

Everyone was clapping. The professional looking adults in the room were nodding their heads and some looking at me with surprise. I heard my friends cheering loudly from the back. I smiled.

"Thank you. I am glad you liked it. This next song is really close to my heart, and I think the message is great. I hope it touches you like it does to me every time I play it."

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again and  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it  
But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through_

Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah

So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now  
Find things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared  
You can walk away, say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this

Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah

Tonight we stand, get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up champions tonight

The music quieted down, I softened my voice. All eyes were on me. Every person had stopped moving at was captured in the music, just like I hoped.__

It was the night things changed  
Can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up  
Cause we never gave in  
And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah

I threw my hand that wasn't holding my guitar up in the air as I said the last word.

_  
Hallelujah_

The last note hung in the air. It was quiet. Even Emmet. I put my hand down.

The applause was thundering. Some people were even standing up. All my friends were along with a thin woman with brown hair in a suit, and a few others. I smiled hugely back at the crowd.

They were still clapping. I raised my voice above the noise. "Thank you, thank you so much. I am so happy that you guys understand the message. I love it." Some people cheered and whistled. "Okay now I want to get some people dancing. This is Sparks Fly."

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar_

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of  
Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  


Oh no! I just said green eyes, I was supposed to change it to blue. Damn, he probably won't notice.

_  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
So reach out open handed

And lead me out to that floor  
Well I don't need more paper lanterns

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
Cause my heart is beating fast

And you are beautiful  
I could wait patiently but  
I really wish you would  
Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair

And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me  


People were getting up and dancing, along with my friends who were of course the first ones out there. I caught Alice's eye and she smiled hugely as she spun around with Jasper. All the couples were together, and my dad had stolen Esme away from Carlisle. Edward swooped in and stole Rose from Emmet, who went to stand by Carlisle.

_  
Gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase_

Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it

But you make it like a fireworks show  
Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby

As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly

People were out on the dance floor. Almost everyone. It was great. They all clapped, and some dancers even bowed, I loved it.

"Thanks everyone. Glad you had fun." A man about 22 or so walked up to the stage and stood under me. He motioned for me to come closer. I bent down.

"Hello Bella. I'm Brian Thomas. First off I just want to say you are amazing. Now I want to ask a favor of you. DO you know the song Catch my Breath?" I nodded. "So, I brought my girlfriend here tonight with one intention." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. Nothing I would like, but beautiful all the same. "I want to propose. I was going to do it after, but as you were singing I got this idea. You don't have to but, would you sing that song for us? I would dance with her, and at the end of the clear the stage, then I would ask, hopefully she will say yes, then you can finish the song." I nodded a huge smile on my face. We went over when I would say what, then he left to go get his girlfriend, Rachel.

I stood up and fixed my dress. Rose was looking at me weird, but I shrugged it off.

"Everyone, this next song is per request. Here is Catch My Breath by Westlife. Dance away." I saw Brian get a very pretty blonde, and bring her on the floor. The band started.

_We were still in high school When I first met you  
Even then you were the prettiest girl That I ever knew  
And we carved our name on Everything that we could find  
The way that all kids do And although time has passed  
I still get surprised At the pulling in my chest  
When I know you're coming by If this feeling's proving anything  
It's not everything Is gonna change with time  
You're still mine_

Did you know when you're around  
My heart won't it can't slow down  
It beats so hard it makes it hard  
To catch my breath, to catch my breath

Don't ever ask me if I'm sorry  
Or that I'm here with you  
Baby you can bet  
I don't regret the girls I never knew  
Every day's another first  
Another change for me  
To fall in love with you  
And I do:  


"Can everyone please clear the floor except Brian and Rachel?" I asked as the music continued. Everyone obliged and Rachel looked shocked. The music slowed and I sang my heart out to this couple. I made it sweet and soft, right to them.

_  
Did you know when you're around  
My heart won't it can't slow down  
It beats so hard it makes it hard  
To catch my breath, to catch my breath_

Oh.. when you're with me  
I stop seeing  
Any way to fail how do I explain  
I try to tell you what I'm feeling  
But how do I when all words pale 

This was the part. I stopped singing, and the band quieted down. Brian glanced at me, I smiled encouragingly. He reached into his pocket and stopped spinning Rachel. Everyone was looking at them now. He looked at her and got down on one knee. That was my cue. I sang without music quietly, as he spoke the words to Rachel. __

Did you know when you're around  
My heart won't, it can't slow down  
It beats so hard it makes it hard  
To catch my breath, to catch my breath  


"Marry me?" He asked her. A tear ran down her cheek. She nodded and jumped into his arms.

_  
Did you know when you're around  
My heart won't, it can't slow down  
It beats so hard it makes it hard_

To catch my breath, to catch my breath  
To catch my breath, to catch my breath  


"Congratulations you two." The onlookers clapped as Rachel and Brian smiled hugely. They both walked up to me.

"Thanks Bella." Brian said. He shook my hand. Rachel looked at me for a second. I noticed she was very pretty, not over the top, but a natural beauty. "Is there any way you can come down here?" She asked in a small voice. I nodded confused and jumped down.

Once I was steady, she attacked me. She wrapped her arms around me and almost pushed me over with the force of her hug. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She chanted in my ear. I laughed and hugged her back.

After a few seconds and I pulled back. "You are very welcome Mrs. Soon-to-be Thomas." She squealed. I had a feeling she would get along good with Alice. I hoped we stay in touch. Brian was thinking the same thing as me because he handed me a card with their names, address and numbers on it.

"To talk, and hug." He said as we smiled. We talked a little more before I had to go and perform my last song.

I got back up on stage and people clapped again.

I watched as Rachel and Brian walked out laughing and holding each other's hands tightly. At the door, they faced each other and kissed. They parted and with his arm around her waist, Brian led her into her happily ever after.

I can only dream of someday following them.

**((I wanted to end it there because it was cute, but I need to put in this last part. So think of it ending there, then read on **** ))**

I did my last song and walked off stage. A woman in a blue suit walked up to me. It was the same one as before, who was standing along with my friends after 'Change'

"Hello Bella. My name is Rebecca Collins, co-producer of Big Machine Records."

**There you go! Cliffy! I know I am sorry. But we are almost done. **

**For those of you who didn't get this **Rebecca Collins, co-producer of Big Machine Records **is ****Rebecca Cullen 1991.**** I couldn't have her name be Rebecca Cullen because she would have the same name as the Cullens (duh) and that would make it weird. But Collins is like Cullen, so yeah.**

**I hope you all like it. Those songs were:**

**Stay **

**Sparks **

**Catch My Breath-Westlife**

**REVIEWWWWW **


	11. Nerves and Deep Breaths

**I am so so so super-duper sorry! There were so family crisis's that occurred recently and still going on now, but that is no excuse for not updating for a month and a half! Please please forgive me!**

Previously

_I did my last song and walked off stage. A woman in a blue suit walked up to me. It was the same one as before, who was standing along with my friends after 'Change'_

"_Hello Bella. My name is Rebecca Collins, co-producer of Big Machine Records."_

"Um, Hi. I am Bella Swan. But you already know that." I said, somewhat confidently. She held out her hand and I shook it without hesitation. She worked for Big Machine Records! That's the production company that Taylor Swift is from!

"Very nice to meet you Bella. I just wanted to say I thought you were amazing up there. Were all those pieces yours, apart from Catch My Breath?" She asked kindly.

I nodded. "I wrote all those, and about 10 others." I replied, she looked shocked.

"There's more?"

"Yeah, a lot." I said.

"Well, that's great to hear. I want you to take this," she handed me her card, "and call me. Are you performing anywhere else soon? I want to hear these other songs and schedule a meeting with you Bella." She told me truthfully.

I gulped. "Prom." I can't believe I just said that. "Forks High Prom. This Saturday. 8pm at Johns Hall."

She nodded still smiling. "Great Bella. So call me, or I will see you there. You were great, I want the others to meet you. You have something going for you girl." She said. "Bye now." She walked away before I could even reply.

I was in a daze. I felt the stupid shocked smile on my face. I must have looked crazy. Big Machine Records. Big Machine Records. Big Machine FREAKIN' Records!

I walked slowly over to my friends, who were looking at me oddly. Probably the look on my face.

"Bella…" Alice trailed off. "That was freakin' amazing!" She yelled. I laughed at her.

All my other friends congratulated me, then finally Edward noticed something was up with me. It had to be him right?

"Bella, did something happen, you seem different." He asked.

I swallowed thickly. "Um, Yeah. A woman came up to me after I was done, I was coming from back stage and she started talking to me." I noticed Carlisle, Esme and Charlie look towards me and pay attention. "Her name was Rebecca from Big Machine Records." I smiled.

They all cheered even Charlie. "What did she say?" Em pressed.

So I told them. I told them every word that passed between us, and even the actions. I showed them the card and Alice and Rose flipped. I was picked up and spun around by Emmet.

"Great job, Bells!" he said. I laughed.

I was passed around to everyone, and finally my dad, who had the biggest grin on his face. He looked so proud of me.

"Good job babygirl. I knew someday that voice could do wonders from the very first temper tantrum you ever screamed." He said, only half joking. Everyone chuckled quietly. "Thanks dad." I said a little teary eyed as I squeezed him back.

He released me and went to talk to Esme and Carlisle. My friends pulled me into their conversation. We chatted for a little while until we decided to leave. It was around 9:30.

"Bella, you should sleepover tonight!" Alice squealed. I looked to my dad. He nodded. Alice dragged me into her car before I even said a proper goodbye. I voiced my concerns to Alice.

"Oh chill Bella. Just call him later." She sighed. I rolled my eyes.

We got to the Cullen household and all piled out of the cars. Alice dragged me and Rose to her room for a 'girls only night'.

I awoke on Tuesday morning on the floor. _What? Floor? Oh, right… Sleepover, Alice's, slept on floor.  
_

I tried moving but my whole body was sore. I groaned. This set off 2 more groans, one from Alice and one from Rosalie. We all weakly laughed after that.

(major time skip, I really want prom to be soon, so I skipped all this week, it is now the day of Prom)

"Come on Bella let's go." Rose's voice broke me out of my day dream. It was a really good one too.

_Edward and I were dancing together at prom while some love song was playing in the background. He looked amazing, and not to be stuck up but I looked pretty good too. I was wearing my dream dress and he was in a tux. His hair was in its usual messy style even though he tried gelling it in place, it just wouldn't stay. Not that I was complaining. It was easier to run my hands through it this way. My eyes met hi, and we both leaned closer, closer almost…_

"BELLA!" Alice and Rose screamed together. I unwilling opened my eyes and glared at them. "What?" I said annoyed.

"We're here." Alice said sweetly. I growled and got out of the car. We were at the spa getting pedicures and manicures. I liked this, but they interrupted my fairytale. Cue sad face.

We all looked up as we walked through the door and the little bell thingy dinged above us. Everyone turned to look at us. Some with small smiles, other with glares, and one girl was trying not to laugh. I mean we must have been a sight to behold. It was 11am on Saturday morning the day of prom. Alice has an entire day planned for us that involves primping and pampering and poking.

Alice, our fearless leader, was standing up in front of us, so we made a triangle formation. She was wearing a black sweatsuit. It made her complexion stand out, with her black hair and white skin. She had a determined look on her face. Rose was to her right, the trusty sidekick. She was in a pale yellow sweatsuit. It matched her hair somewhat, and made her look tanner. She was tired, and looked it, but excited none the less. Then there was me. I had on a reddish brown sweatsuit, matching my hair also. What is with Alice and matching? It made my hair and eyes stand out in my fairly tan skin tone. I probably looked like the tired tang along. None of us were wearing makeup, and mine and Rose's hair was in a ponytail while Ali's was brushed flat down, not spiky.

We all sat down and chatted while the ladies painted our nails. All of our toes were going to be French manicures, and our nails painted to match our dress. (Alice-light pink, Rose-red) My color was going to be a little different. My nails were going to be painted clear with dark blue designs matching the dress. Alice said painting the whole nail dark blue would 'ruin the peacefulness and prettiness of the dress. It would make it to 'girly Goth'.' (no offense, it seemed like something this Alice would say)

We were heading to the car now. It was around 12:30 and all of our nails looked great. We were on our way to get lunch. Then we had some free time until 4pm when our makeup and hair appointments were.

We stopped at a little diner downtown. We ate a talked about how excited we were and how are dresses looked, and basically everything. They asked me to hear more of the song, and I smiled and said no. They had to wait.

(more time pass)

We were now sitting in the waiting room at the salon for hair and makeup. The lady called us in.

A petite lady who looked around 40 walked in and called my name. I timidly raised my hand. Alice, Rose and I were the only ones in this room.

"Hi Bella. I'm Casey, and I'll be dolling you up for Prom tonight all righy?" She had a southern accent and about 10 shades of blonde in her hair. I nodded. She got to work.

"You have beautiful hair. So thick and long. The color's great. Love the waves." She kept on mumbling on and on about my hair. I noticed Ali and Rose were in the same predicament. We looked at eachother and laughed silently. Casey kept on pulling on my hair.

"So Bella do you have any preferences?" I shook my head, bad idea my hair was still in her grasp.

"OK then. I was thinking a half up half down, wavy, look." I went to nod, but thought better of it. "That sounds great." I said. She smiled brightly and went back to work.

About a half hour later, she stated that she was finished with my hair.

"I'm going to start on your make up now. You said your dress was dark blue?" She asked.

"Yes, it is. Thanks." I replied. I was almost half asleep. I closed my eyes and felt her brushing different things on my face. I relaxed.

What seemed like only a short amount of time later, I heard Casey's voice.

"Okay dear. You're done now."

This drew the attention of Alice and Rose. They gasped. I held my breath as she turned the chair around to face the mirror.

The girl looking back at me was beautiful. Her hair was swooped over one shoulder. It was curled into flowing waves. Part of it was clipped up in the back of her head, overflowing over the top in spirals. Her eyes were dark and smoky. She had deep chocolate brown eyes framed with thick lashes. Her skin looked like it was glowing. She had perfect features and blood red shiny lips. She looked like a model. _She _was _me. _

I gasped. I stuttered. I took a deep breath. I said "thanks you" to Casey. She simply smiled. I turned to look at Alice and Rose, they looked equally as beautiful. The guys were in for a surprise tonight.

We drove home in comfortable silence. Once we got to the Cullen house, Alice called Esme.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom its Alice."

"Oh hi Alice. Are you girls back?"

"Yeah. Are the boys out?"

"Yes they are. Just left about 30 minutes ago. They wont be back until later. You're safe."

"Okay, we will be right in."

She hung up. "Let's go." She said to us.

We climbed out of the car and grabbed our stuff. We walked up the steps and I went to open the door, but Esme was already there.

"Oh, you girls look so beautiful. Oh but I'm not going to look, I need the full affect when you come down in your dresses. Go away! Go upstairs!" She shooed us up the stairs. We all laughed at her reasoning.

Alice burst through her door and ran into her closet to get the dresses. Rose and I put our stuff down. Alice came bounding back holding three garment bags. She handed them out.

"Okay, everyone get dressed, but be careful of the hair and make up."

We all helped each other into our dresses. We fixed loose hairs and smudged lips. It was 7pm. I heard the front door opening and closing. Voices floated up to us. It sounded like all the guys were here, including my dad. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall, stopping in front of Alice's door.

"Girls," Esme's voice rang, "come down whenever you are ready."

Alice clipped on my blue crystal necklace, while I put on the earrings. Rose put on a string of pearls to match the earrings she had it. Alice was wearing a crystal choker and dangling earrings. We slipped on our shoes and got ready to go.

We all hugged and jumped a little bit. Rose was making her entrance first. She wanted to see Jasper and Edward's faces when Alice and I came down. She opened the door and started down the stairs. Alice and I listened closely. All the chatter that was going on previously stopped. I snickered, she must have appeared.

Listening closer, we heard a throat clearing and a giggle.

"Okay, Bells. Its my turn now. Walk slowly and confidently. Look at yourself in the mirror again. You look amazing. Edward is going to die. Give me a couple minutes then come down. His jaw is sure to be on the floor." She winked then hugged me before leaving me alone in the room.

I fiddled with the dress a little bit more and fixed my make up. (really just touched my face, there wasn't anything to fix) I opened the door and heard people whispering again. That means Alice is down. I readjusted everything one last time and took a deep breath. I walked down the hall, and stopped at the corner just out of everyone's view.

I smiled and took one last step forward.

**CHAPTER 11 COMPLETE!!! (cue crowds roaring)**

**There you go people. Hope you all liked it. Please review.**

**Next chappie is all PROM! Only 3 more left folks!**

**REVIEW!**

**lisie **


	12. Prom Part 1

**PROM SCENE! Yay! REVIEW**

EPOV

Alice and Rose came down the stairs. Of course they looked beautiful, but I wanted to see Bella. Alice and Jasper were whispering quietly as were Esme and Carlisle. My eyes were glued to the top of the staircase.

I listened closely and heard the stairs creak as everyone quieted down. Bella must be coming. I hope I looked okay. I wonder what her dress looks like. I wonder if she…

My breath caught.

My jaw dropped.

My eyes widened.

My heart stuttered, then went a hundred miles a minute.

In front of me was the most beautiful girl in the world.

This angel goddess came floating down the stairs in a midnight blue dress. It hugged her curves and accentuated her features. There was a slit up on side of her leg, where every other step, more skin was shown to me. Her eyes were deep and dark brown. Her hair was intricately done half up, and there was a huge smile on her face. She was looking at everyone else. Then finally her amazing eyes landed on her.

She looked like she stopped breathing. I saw her swallow and take a deep breath. She stepped off the last step on the staircase. She made her was over to me looking gorgeous.

She smiled, "Hey Edward."

"Bella, you looking breathtaking, stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, wow." I finished lamely. I think she liked it though, because she smiled again.

"You look pretty amazing yourself." She replied smirking. God, where did this little devil come from? I fumbled with the corsage I got her. I finally got it around her wrist. She smiled again.

We all walked outside. We took a lot of group pictures, then Esme wanted couple ones. This would be awkward because Bella and I were not a couple. Yet. I hope we would be, and soon.

Alice and Jasper were first. Alice looked like a fairy princess. They stood out in the yard. Alice stood in front of Jasper and he put his arms over her petite shoulders, lacing their fingers together. He leaned in and kissed her cheek as she smiled at the camera. Next was Emmet and Rose. They went and sat on the bench in the yard. Rose sat down, Em next to her. They faced each other and were whispering quietly. Then they leaned in for a kiss, and right before their lips touched, Esme snapped the picture. She was good.

Now it was Bella and my turn. I could tell she was just as nervous as I was. We walked towards each other.

"So what do you think we should do?" I asked her.

"Um, I'm not really sure. Something simple?" She asked.

I did not want something simple. I wanted something that was as intense as my friend's pictures. I pulled her back to me and faced us sideways towards the camera. I put my hands on her waist. She put hers over mine and leaned back into me. Even with the heels on, I was still about 5 or 6 inches taller than her. I carefully laid my cheek against the top of her head and pulled her tighter against me. She lifted her head towards me, causing my cheek to slide off her hair and to her forehead. Her back stayed against me, but she turned her head around to look at me. I pressed my forehead against hers and took a deep breath in. our eyes locked, and I saw a hidden emotion I couldn't identify in her eyes. She parted her red lips as she gazed up at me. The camera clicked and the flash went off.

I tore my eyes away from hers with a smile the same time she did too. We walked over to the limo our party rented. We all climbed in.

**(sorry I'm skipping the whole goodbye and limo ride to the place. I just want to get to PROM! Use your imagination)**

The limo pulled up outside the hall where the prom was being held.

We all climbed out and thanked the driver. We walked as a group to the entrance. Eyes were on us as we passed. I don't blame them, we had Bella, Rose and Alice in our group. Probably the nicest looking girls here.

We got our tickets and took the standard 'prom photos'. Then we met up with Mike, Jess, Angela, and Ben. We talked for a little while, and I watched as boy after boy stared at my Bella. Well she wasn't mine. Damn…

I heard some gasps as I stood between Jazz and Bella. I looked towards where they were coming from. Tanya stood there. She was wearing a black leather skin tight dress that barely covered her thighs. Her hair looked like she just slept with a guy, and her makeup was way too much. What did I ever see in her?

But I already knew the answer. I only went out with her because Bella was with Alec. I was jealous even if he was leaving. In my mind, I needed to make her feel as bad as I did when I saw them kiss. Then I just couldn't get rid of Tanya. Somewhere in my messed up head I liked having someone who wanted me as much as she did. Crazy I know.

BPOV

This prom was amazing! I looked and felt great. I also felt the stares of boys on me as I walked. I kind of liked it.

Edward is amazing. He looked amazing, he has treated me amazing, and been such a gentleman. He even looked disgusted when he saw Tanya. I knew I loved him for a reason.

We were all talking and joking around when I felt an arm slide around my waist. I turned and saw Edward.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked in his velvet voice. I nodded and he pulled me to the floor. A slow song started to play. He put one arm around my waist and the other took my right hand. I placed my left around his neck. He held my right hand to his chest as we swayed and glided around the room. It was perfect.

We danced to a couple more songs, and as they got faster, every one kind of danced together. I danced with Ben, Em, Jazz, and Mike. And Edward of course. Then I was called backstage to perform. Rose and Alice grabbed me and pulled me to the side.

"You have this Bella." Alice said.

"You are amazing, sing your first 2 songs, then the last one. Don't worry, you will do great. We love you." Rose said. Then they pushed me backstage.

I talked with the band and the teacher a little bit. Then I grabbed my guitar.

"Please welcome Isabella Swan."

I walked out onstage. The crowd was cheering loudly. I smiled.

"Hello seniors!" I yelled. I got cheering in response. I laughed.

"Welcome to senior prom, your last prom, of high school!" I said smiling and laughing.

"I hope I entertain you. Let's start with a fun one."

I played "The Other Side of the Door." People were dancing and jumping around.

I finished that song and they cheered. "Thanks guys. Okay this next one is slow and soft. Grab a dance partner." I noticed Edward step up to the stage, without a partner. I smiled. "This is Come in with the Rain." I started playing my guitar.

_I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore,  
And I know all the steps up to your door,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore._

Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,  
Talk to the man with the reasons why,  
And let me know what you find.

I'll leave my window open,  
'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I could stand up and sing you a song,  
But I don't wanna' have to go that far.  
And I, I've got you down,  
I know you by heart,  
And you don't even know where I start.

Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,  
Talk to the man who put you here,  
And don't wait for the sky to clear.

I'll leave my window open,  
'Cus I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I've watched you so long,  
Screamed your name,  
I don't know what else I can say.

But I'll leave my window open,  
'Cus I'm too tired at night for all these games.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore…

"That was one of the first songs I've ever written. I hope you all liked it." I took a deep breath. It was all on the line now. I saw Rebecca Collins backstage. I smiled at her. She grinned back, all professional looking. "This next song is very important to me. If some of you haven't noticed, all of my songs are about real life. Every song was about personal experience. This next song is very important to me. It sends a message. I just hope the person it's sending it to gets it." I didn't dare look away from the spotlight in the back. "I have been writing this song for a while now, but it was just completed about 2 weeks ago. I hope you all like it." I took a deep breath as they cheered. I started strumming the first few notes.

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend She's upset  
She's going off about Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor Like I do_

I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story Like I do

People were smiling and dancing around. But I could see they were trying to hear the words to the song and understand what they mean. My friends were not dancing. They were standing in front of the stage, looking up at me, listening also. I saw Edward looking at me. I tried to smile.__

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.  


I saw a flicker of something in Edward's eyes. A new emotion dawned on his beautiful face. Recognition?

_  
Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing With a girl like that  


There was definitely recognition now. My friends were looking back and forth from him to me.

_  
She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me

Now was the instrumental part. The band continued playing. I went through the riffs without really thinking about them. I was watching Edward's face. The part coming up was intense.__

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me  


I hit my high note perfectly. Now it was the last chorus, the slow quiet one. I put as much feeling into it as I could.

_  
Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me._

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?

I strummed the last note. It hung in the air. It was quiet for a split second, then chaos. But I barely heard the chants and screams and cheers. I was too busy watching Edward's face. He looked at me, then shook his head as if to clear. He slowly started walking backwards. I thought he was leaving. He motioned for me to come. I held up one finger quickly telling him to wait.

"Thank you all so much! I hope you have a great night. I may be performing later. See you!" I said into the mic. I rushed off stage. Rebecca tried to stop me.

"I'm sorry , I have to go right now. I should be back soon. I hope we can talk later. Sorry." She nodded at me and smiled again. I rushed on.

At the exit for the stage, all my friends were waiting. Instead of stopping me like I thought they would, they simply congratulated me and told me where to find Edward.

I open the hall doors to outside. I saw him pacing in front of a bench. I slowly walked out to him. I thought of a clever thing to say.

"Hey Stephen."

He didn't turn. His shoulders sagged a little. He faced more away from me. Oh! I got it he thinks Stephen is a real person and I'm meeting him here. This boy is blind.

"Drew?"

No answer.

"Cory?"

Nothing.

"Tim?"

Nada.

"Edward?"

**The end! I know I'm mean. I'm sorry. So how did you like it!?!?! Review!**

**Okay okay. I was kidding, there is more **

He slowly turned.

"Bella?"

"Edward, Drew, Cory, Tim. Its you. Its always been you. Every single guy I have ever sung about is you. Every song, everything. You are my Stephen, my Drew, my Cory, and hopefully my Edward." I said out inot the night, my eyes locking with his green ones.

He looked shocked. I saw his mind trying to go through all my songs and fit his part into them. I guess he saw it then too. I was hopelessly in love with him.

"Oh, Bella." He said my name so softly, like a caress, like a prayer. He rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I melted into him.

"I want you Bella. I want you to be my anything, my everything, my any girl name you can think of, my girlfriend, my lover, _my Bella." _He whispered into my ear. _"Please."_

I couldn't deny it any more. I knew I loved him and I knew I always would. "Yes, Edward yes. I will be your anything and everything. I want to be your Bella." And I knew it was true.

He sighed as he leaned into me. "I've wanted this for the longest time." He said just before our lips touched.

There was a spark, and shock through our bodies when our lips molded together. We both moaned quietly and pushed our selves closer together. My lips were fused to his. We deepened the kiss together.

It was the best kiss I have ever had. Ever ever ever. In my whole life with any guy, nothing was like this. I knew I could never live with out him.

EPOV

"Hey Stephen. Hey Drew. Hey Cory."

That must be _her _lover. I could swear that song was for _me. _It fit perfectly. But I was wrong. She could never love me.

"Hey Edward." I heard her angelic voice whisper.

"Bella?" I said disbelieveing.

"Edward, Drew, Cory, Tim. Its you. Its always been you. Every single guy I have ever sung about is you. Every song, everything. You are my Stephen, my Drew, my Cory, and hopefully my Edward."

I swear my heart just burst. This is what I have wanted all along. Don't mess this up Edward.

"Oh Bella. I want you Bella. I want you to be my anything, my everything, my any girl name you can think of, my girlfriend, my lover, _my Bella. Please."_ I know I sounded pathetic but I didn't care. I needed her.

Then she spoke the words that changed everything. "Yes, Edward yes. I will be your anything and everything. I want to be your Bella."

I knew right then and there I loved her. That is what I was trying to tell myself this whole time. Why I was jealous, why I had Tanya, why I broke up with her, why Bella was always here. We were meant to be together.

"I've wanted this for the longest time." I told her before I leaned in and kissed her luscious lips.

There were fireworks. No other way to describe it. Fireworks shooting off our lips are they met. I moaned when she deepened the kiss. This was the best kiss of my life.

BPOV

"My Edward, I love you."

EPOV

"My Bella, I love you too. Forever and Always."

**Hahahahaha I tricked you I tricked you!**

**I hope you all like it! I hope it was worth the wait. Please please please review. **

**And if you didn't get it, the forever and always what Edward says, it the name of another one of her songs about a break up. Hes saying ill love you forever and always, and never let that happen.**

**REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!!**

**LOVE YA 3**


	13. Prom Part 2 Life through music

PROM 2

Edward and I walked hand in hand together back to the hall. The doors opened and everyone, I mean EVERYONE turned around to look at us. Then they all started clapping and cheering. Some were yelling 'finally' or 'took long enough'.

I laughed and held onto him tighter. He chuckled with me. We made our way through the crowd to our friends. They all hugged and congratulated us. Then I saw Rebecca looking at me.

I excused myself from my friends and walked over to her.

"I have to admit Bella. You are amazing. Those songs were just great. And the last one was better than some music out now. I think my company would love to have you." She said sincerely.

I couldn't believe her. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Here," She handed me a paper. "Come to this address Monday at 4. I will be there along with some other people you need to meet. But don't worry, I already have you signed. I need no approval." She winked at me.

"This is amazing. I can't believe it!" I shrieked. "I can't believe this is really happening to me."

"Well it is and you deserve it. Now I guessed what that last song was about. Go and get with your Stephen." She giggled, losing the professional look and acting like a young adult, like a friend.

I nodded enthusiastically at her. "Okay, see you Monday! Thanks!"

"You are more than welcome." She said and hugged me.

I walked back to my friends in a daze. They all saw me talking to Rebecca.

"Well?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I just got signed."

They all started screaming and hugging me. This was the best day ever.

Life was finally looking good.

I have amazing friends, who are bombarding me with hugs.

I just got signed with Big Machine Records.

And I have the most incredible boyfriend in the world holding me to him right now.

Ah, life through music.

**THE END!! ITS OVER YAYYY  
COMPLETE FINALLY  
OKAY REVIEW**

SEQUEL OR NOT!?!?! I HAVE IDEAS BUT IT DEPENDS IF YOU REVIEW!!!!  
3 you all

**lisie**


	14. NEW STORY

Here is my new story idea. Its Without the B's.

I hope you like it.

**BPOV**

He left me.

He. Left. Me.

Said he didn't love me. At all. Anymore.

Oh well.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ella! Ayden! Let's go!" I heard Riana yell.

I reluctantly pulled myself from on top of Ayden. He groaned.

"Come on, we have to get ready for school." I said. He groaned again.

I quickly changed into my school outfit the Riana picked out for me. It was dark blue, tight skinny jeans, a red tank top with a Vneck, my black leather jacket and high heeled leather boots. It was cute.

I heard Ayden climb out of our frequently used bed. He shuffled over to his side of the closet. I walked to the mirror and brushed my already perfect hair and applied some lipgloss. I didn't need anything else. Duh.

I turned back around and saw Ayden fully dressed for the first time in over 12 hours. I smirked.

"Ya know, I liked you better before." I said coyly. He was now wearing light jeans, a plain white tshirt and his black leather jacket with sneakers.

He winked at me. "I know you did babe. With you looking like that, I figured I'd have to cover up somehow." He said.

I growled playfully at him. We walked downstairs.

Everyone else was waiting for us. Riana was next to Ryan, wearing a short jean skirt, and yellow shirt, while Ryan was wearing jeans and a black shirt. We grabbed our props and left, after yelling goodbye to Joe and Kate.

We walked into the garage. I loved our garage. I had 2 cars now, a mustang and vanquish, and my Ducati motorcycle. Ayden had a motorcycle too. We both got on ours and Riana and Ryan got into his black BMW.

We high tailed it out of our driveway on the way to one of New York City's best high schools.

**EPOV**

Another day. Another school. Another life. Without her.

_I'm sure you all know, I left Bella for her own good. Being in my world was too much for her. I left to protect her. Because I loved her. Because I love her. I kept up with her life, but now she's gone. They think she was kidnapped. Found her truck on fire on a deserted road. No body could be recovered. Police have no leads. All my fault. _

That was 50 years ago. We were in New York now. The city to be exact. Alice was excited. More shopping to get her mind off Bella. She took it almost as hard as I did. Almost.

We were attending Smith High school, and have been for the past year. I was a junior with Alice, and Rose, Emmet and Jasper were seniors. Carlisle was working at the hospital, and Esme was a 'stay at home mom'. Like always.

We pulled into the parking lot, in my now black Volvo; I left the silver one in our last home, somewhere in Nebraska. I couldn't take it anymore. Too many memories.

**It sounds really bad in this FYI. just go back to my authors page and click on WITHOUT THE B'S. the first 2 chapters are up as of right now. please!!!! even if you think you wont like it. pleaseeee**


End file.
